


The Gift Of Song

by Justicevallance



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: AgentCorp, Alien Biology, Alternate Universe, Angst, Eventual Smut, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Humor, Inspired by Music, Kalex, Magic, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, Pre-Relationship, ReignCorp, Romance, Sanvers - Freeform, SanversReign, Songfic, SuperCorp, SuperReignCorp, SuperSanvers, SuperSanversCorp, SuperSanversReignCorp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-04-23 14:32:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 36,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14334516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justicevallance/pseuds/Justicevallance
Summary: What happens when Mister Mxyzptlk loses a bet to Music Meister? Let's just say this story will be filled with Romantic and over the top Songs, Humor, Angst, and WTF moments.Song for the Scene will be in === Song ===. Listen to the song while reading if you wish.I do not own the songs. All credit to those lyrics and songs goes to the writers and singers of said song. Check them out they are really good!Song: Just the way you are.Artist: Bruno MarsAlbum: Doo-Wops & HooligansReleased: 2010Songwriter(s): Bruno Mars; Philip Lawrence; Ari Levine; Khalil Walton; Khari CainJust giving credit where credit is due. I love this song.I Own NOTHING just the idea of the story.I do not give consent for anyone to use my work anywhere else.





	1. Just The Way You Are: Kara to Lena

Mister Mxyzptlk smirks looking at Music Meister. "So you think you will win?"

Music Meister shrugs with a cunning smile. "Honestly. This little bet is just for fun Mxy. Why do you have to be like that?"

Mister Mxyzptlk arches his brow slowly and nods once. "So if you win the bet. What do you get? What do I get if I win?"

Music Meister nods. "If I win. You have to help me with my plans. If you win, I will help you with yours. Simple. No tricks. Three guesses. Ready to play?"

Mister Mxyzptlk claps his hands together and smiles brightly. "Okay shoot whats the bet!?" bouncing up and down excitedly ready for a game.

Music Meister smirks. "I Bet you can not tell me my real name."

Mister Mxyzptlk stops bouncing and glares at Music Meister. "What kind of game is this!?"

Music Meister shakes his head slowly with a soft laugh. "Aww Mxy boy. Its a bet, not a game. So whats my name?"

Mister Mxyzptlk crosses his arms over his chest and pouts. "I don't like this game. You tricked me. I have no idea what your name is."

Music Meister grins. "Well do you want even to try? Think of all the fun things I have done. It really does hint at who I am."

Mister Mxyzptlk narrows his eyes and thinks. "You're from earth.. Have powers. But your not a meta or alien." His eyes go wide, and he tilts his head. "You're a god?"

Music Meister nods. "Yes. That's one guess."

Mister Mxyzptlk gasps and stands up in the air. "What no fair! that shouldn't count!"

Music Meister shakes his head slowly and crosses his arms. "uh uh. Play nice. That counts as a guess because you got info about who I am."

Mister Mxyzptlk huffs and paces back and forth in the air thinking. "Fine. A god.. okay likes music." His features light up and he looks at Music Meister. "Apollo!?"

Music Meister shakes his head and looks offended with a scoff. "He wishes he was as cool as I am."

Mister Mxyzptlk pouts again and stares at Music Meister. "Hum.. only other name I could think of being with music is Bacchus because he is the god of drama."

Music Meister grins brightly. "Nope and that is three!"

Mister Mxyzptlk jumps up and down throwing a fit. "Not fair, not fair, not fair!"

Music Meister smiles watching Mxy and shakes his head. "No worries friend you are going to love what I have planned."

Mister Mxyzptlk stops his fit and looks at Music Meister. "I better. Hey, wait. Whats your real name. I think I should at least get the answer since I lost."

Music Meister Stands slowly and as he stands a pair of long white wings spread out from his shoulder blades. "Cupid." He smiles brightly and winks at Mister Mxyzptlk.

Mister Mxyzptlk's jaw drops, and he tilts his head. "But. Why did you want my help? Your powerful as I am!"

Music Meister shakes his head and laughs. "I told you the bet was just for fun Mxy!" leans forward laughing as his wings fold on his back.

Mister Mxyzptlk laughs. "I like you! No one has pulled a fast one on me in centries! So what the plan?"

Music Meister stops laughing and chuckles a bit before calming down. "Hum... Well, there are a few friends of mine that are so oblivious to what is right in front of them. Not even my own arrows are working! I can not tell you how many times I have hit my head against the wall just screaming."

Mister Mxyzptlk arches his brow slowly watching Music Meister. "This has something to do with a Super doesn't it?"

Music Meister nods with a smile. "Indeed it does my friend."

Mister Mxyzptlk claps his hands together and smirks. "This is going to be so much fun!"

\----------National City----------

Flying over National City, Supergirl finds herself having a pleasant night just enjoying the sounds of the city, and for once it's peaceful. Her flight pattern is slow tonight just enjoying the night air as she fly's past buildings towards L-Corp. Landing with a feather-light touch upon the balcony the only sound she is not able to control is the swish of her cape through the wind. Standing quietly she looks through the window watching her friend Lena working before tapping lightly on the glass.

Lena looks turns her chair from her desk hearing the tap on the glass. No longer startled when she hears that sound a bright smile upon her features as she stands and moves to the door unlocking it and letting it slide open to let the hero in. "Supergirl. What brings you to my balcony at this time of night?" Moving a step back to let her enter she moves her hand in a welcoming gesture towards the couch.

Supergirl quietly moves into the office and towards the couch. "I was just flying and saw your lights were still on. It is one AM Lena."

Lena looks at the clock on the wall and blinks. "Oh, my. I must have lost track of time."

Supergirl nods. "Do you need a lift?"

Mister Mxyzptlk poofs into the room with Music Meister invisible and unable to be heard.

Supergirl shifts slightly feeling the air in the room shift. She looks around cautiously her eyes skimming the room slowly.

Music Meister arches his brow slowly. "Wow, that's rather impressive. She can sense us here?"

Mister Mxyzptlk shakes his head no. "She just can feel the air change around her. The first time I did this around her I was sure I had been caught, I almost pissed my pants. It's really unnerving when she looks right at you not seeing us. You will see."

Music Meister chuckles shaking his head. 

Mister Mxyzptlk tilts his head. "So what we doing here anyway?" his eyes move towards Lena and Supergirl watching their interaction.

Music Meister smiles. "Can you not see it? The way Supergirl looks at her?"

Lena starts to pack her things away in her bag and smiles at Supergirl. "I wouldn't want to take any more of your time from protecting the city Supergirl. I do have a driver."

Supergirl smiles watching Lena her eyes slowly roaving over her form before moving her gaze up so as not to get caught. "Its a very quiet night Lena. Honestly, I would sleep better knowing your home safe." shifts a bit from one foot to the other.

Lena turns looking to Supergirl with a slight blush on her cheeks she bites her lower lip watching her shift from one foot to the other. Controlling her own breathing to keep the sigh she was about to let out from escaping. 'Oh, Kara. You really do care about me.' She pulls her bag over her shoulder and smiles. "Alright, Supergirl."

Music Meister smirks. "There did you hear and see that?"

Mister Mxyzptlk nods slowly. "Yeah since when can I hear thoughts!?"

Music Meister smacks Mxy upside the head playfully. "I'm letting you hear them. Were you not paying attention?"

Mister Mxyzptlk Startles being slapped upside the head. "HEY!" rubs the back of his own head and grunts. "Yeah I heard it, So what."

Music Meister groans and shakes his head then looks at Mister Mxyzptlk. "Kara. She said, Kara. She knows."

Mister Mxyzptlk eyes go wide, and his jaw slowly drops. "Lena Luthor knows Supergirl is Kara Danvers!?" He wides his hand back to send the woman off to another dimension to protect Supergirl.

Music Meister grabs Mxy's arm before he can do anything. "Whooa there Romeo! Settle down. Lena knows. Has known for a very long time and has not said a word. Did you not see?"

Mister Mxyzptlk looks at Lena and tilts his head watching her and Supergirl Interact.

Supergirl smiles and walks out to the balcony watching Lena close and lock her balcony door.

Lena puts her keys away and turns smiling at Supergirl. "Up up and away?"

Supergirl bends her knees slightly and scoops up Lena bridal style with a bright smile. "I'll Have you home safe in a jiffy Lena."

Lena blushes with a soft giggle sliding her hands to the nape of Supergirls hair locking her hands behind her neck and resting her cheek on her shoulder with a soft smile. 

Mister Mxyzptlk's eyes widen and his jaw full drops Literally on the ground. He leans down and picks it up. "They love one another!"

Music Meister blinks seeing Mxy's jaw fall on the floor and shudders taken a bit off guard by that. He nods hearing him and smiles. "Yes. But that's not all."

Mister Mxyzptlk blinks looking at Music Meister. "What more can there be? They love one another Nuff said."

Music Meister sighs and shakes his head. "Mxy you are going to understand why I asked for your help." He motions towards Supergirl and Lena taking off into the night sky. "There is SOOOO much more. I swear my Mother Aphrodite is somewhere laughing her ass off at the Chaos she is causing me."

Mister Mxyzptlk arches his brow. "Sure buddy. I have no clue what you're going on about, but obviously, these two need to wake up."

Music Meister sighs and shakes his head. "It's not just them. Many Hearts are tied to this. Supergirl is loved by more than just Lena Luthor. Lena Luthor will also have more than just Supergirl. " He sighs and rubs the back of his neck. 

Mister Mxyzptlk takes this info in and blinks. "Wait Wait Wait. You mean Supergirl loves Lena but also someone else!?"

Music Meister nods slowly and sighs again. "That's not all. Not just one someone. MANY someones. On Krypton You could have many mates and love them all the same. This is going to be a challenge for us. Earth their ways are very different. I know for a fact we are going to have to pull some big guns for this." He looks to Mxy and blinks seeing his dressed up a Rambo holding up big guns and smirking at him. He rolls his eyes and shakes his head with a light chuckle.

Mister Mxyzptlk hoists up the big guns and gruffs out. "We got this!" He shifts back into his real form and smiles sitting in the air. "What the Plan Cupid?"

Music Meister "First lets stick with Music Meister. We do not want people knowing I still exist." He shifts stepping out of the invisibility. "I was thinking we go musically" he grins wiggling his brows.

Mister Mxyzptlk laughs and nods. "I had a feeling. But I am guessing you want me around so you can do this is the real world and not in their heads?"

Music Meister points his finger at Mxy like a gun and winks. "Bingo buddy."

Mister Mxyzptlk cackles kicking his feet in the air and nods. "I love it! This is going to be wonderful!"

\---------Lena's Apartment---------

Landing on Lena's apartment balcony, Supergirl slowly lets Lena slide down her body to her feet, her hands resting on Lena's hips as she looks into her eyes getting lost.

Lena stands about to say thank you but finds Supergirl looking into her eyes and blushes keeping silent as she too looks into Supergirls eyes.

Mister Mxyzptlk and Music Meister poof onto the balcony invisible once again.

Mister Mxyzptlk arches his brow slowly seeing whats happening. "Oh... They have it bad."

Music Meister sighs and nods. "Let's do this." He grins as he moves towards them placing his hands to Kara and Lena's chests over their heart, his hands glow a soft red before he pulls away and motions to Mxy with a tilt of his head. "Your turn."

Mister Mxyzptlk smirks and snaps his fingers crossing his legs as he sits in the air and places his elbow on his knee and his chin on his palm. "This will be entertaining."

=====Song: Just The Way You Are. By: Bruno Mars=====

Supergirls lips part and instead of telling Lena if she needs anything to just call for her. But what comes out. Her tone is soft in a whispered song as she gazes lovingly into Lena's eyes. "Oh, her eyes, her eyes make the stars look like they're not shinin'. Her hair, her hair falls perfectly without her trying. She's so beautiful, and I tell her every day." Supergirl swallows taking a breath wondering where that came from. 

Lena blushes even more hearing Supergirls whisper. A smile quarks the corner of her lips and her brow slowly raises.

Mister Mxyzptlk Snickers and snaps his fingers again letting musical instruments play out of nowhere.

Music Meister smiles brightly watching.

Supergirl opens her mouth again her voice taking a truer and loving tone as the song comes from her heart. "Yeah, I know, I know when I compliment her she won't believe me, And it's so, it's so sad to think that she don't see what I see. But every time she asks me. "Do I look okay?" I say." Moving her right hand she gently cups Lena's left jawline and runs her fingertips over it with a feather-like stroke. "When I see your face There's not a thing that I would change. 'cause you're amazing, Just the way you are."

Lena bites the corner of her lower lip gazing into Supergirls eyes shyly.

Supergirl moves her right thumb lightly over Lena's lower lip when she smiles gently brushing it. "And when you smile, The whole world stops and stares for a while. 'Cause girl you're amazing, Just the way you are. Yeah." Her gaze travels over Lena's lip following her thumb. " Her lips, her lips, I could kiss them all day if she'd let me. Her laugh, her laugh she hates, but I think it's so sexy. She's so beautiful, and I tell her every day." 

Lena gasps lightly hearing Supergirls words and melts her heart skipping a beat feeling her fingertip over her lip and the look she is getting she licks her lips to rewet them and moves her hands to Supergirls shoulders lightly letting her fingertips drift up over her shoulders to the nape of her neck letting them gently play with the little hairs there.

Supergirl smiles seeing and hearing Lena's reaction and decides to go with it. The music takes her over, and she smiles brightly as she sings with everything she has. "Oh you know, you know, you know I'd never ask you to change. If perfect's what you're, searching for then just stay the same. So don't even bother asking if you look okay, you know I'll say." She lightly slides her hands from Lena and takes her right hand with her's and carefully twirls Lena into her arms, so she is standing behind Lena and has her arms around her body lightly swaying. "When I see your face. There's not a thing that I would change.'Cause You're amazing. Just the way you are, And when you smile. The whole world stops and stares for a while, 'Cause, girl, you're amazing. Just the way you are. The way you are. The way you are. Girl, you're amazing. Just the way you are."

Lena laughs lightly at the way Supergirl twirls her and lightly sways with her in her arms. She looks over her shoulder and smiles beautifully looking into Supergirls eyes. 

Supergirl takes in a soft breath and blushes gently turning Lena back to where they are facing one another. Speechless she fidgets like Kara.

Lena smiles softly watching Supergirl and bites her lower lip again. "That was..."

Supergirl Reaches up rubbing the back of her neck a nervous light laugh escapes her lips. "Strange?"

Lena smiles stepping into Supergirls personal space. "Your voice is beautiful." 

Supergirl goes totally still and gulps looking at Lena's lips then her eyes. "I.. uh. I. um. "

Lena smirks watching Supergirl stammer like Kara. 'How does the whole world not know Supergirl is Kara Danvers.'

Mister Mxyzptlk sits on the edge of air and just stares waiting for the kiss to happen.

Music Meister shakes his head and sighs. "Wait for it...."

Supergirl clears her throat and takes a step back. "Thank you."

Mister Mxyzptlk screams "AWWW COME ON!" He points at them and glares at Music Meister. "SERIOUSLY!!??"

Music Meister facepalms and nods slowly letting his hand drag down his face. "Geezzzzz." He sighs again. "She is afraid of them getting hurt. She pulls away every time."

Mister Mxyzptlk just gawks at Music Meister still pointing. "What we gonna do!?"

Music Meister stretches out his body as he stands and shrugs. "Guess we will have to do this to them all. Not just Supergirl. All of them are holding back. Afraid of getting hurt or hurting Supergirl/Kara. Lena for instance. She thinks the reason Kara has not told her about being Supergirl is that Kara is afraid she will treat her differently. Lena is right. Kara does think that. She wants Lena to like her for Kara, not just as Supergirl. I'm guessing us doing this to Supergirl may not have been what we should have done. We should have waited until she was Kara, At least with Lena."

Mister Mxyztlk nods slowly. "I get it. But I have a better idea" He grins rubbing his hands together. 

Music Meister arches his brow and smiles watching Mxy. "Alright. But we need to wait for the right moment."

They nod at one another "Deal."


	2. Show You Love: Music Meister to Kara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song: Show you Love  
> Artist: Jars of Clay  
> Album: Who We Are Instead  
> Released: 2003  
> Songwriters: Charlie Lowell / Dan Haseltine / Matt Odmark / Stephen Daniel Mason
> 
> I OWN NOTHING. Just the idea of the Story.
> 
> Edited 7/23/2018.

\---------Kara's Apartment----------

Supergirl flies through her living room window and lands lightly as she removes her cape walking to her bedroom.

Alex hears the swish of Supergirls cape and looks up from the TV screen her brow arches seeing the dopey smile and look on Kara's face. 

Mister Mxyzptlk and Music Meister poof invisible into the living room and silently watch and listen.

Maggie tilts her head observing Alex then Supergirl when she enters. She lightly bumps Alex's shoulder and gives her a look, a silent question of what was that.

Alex shrugs looking at Maggie then looks back to where Supergirl entered her room.

Kara steps out of her room and jumps slightly placing her hand on her chest having been so wrapped up in what just happened with Lena. "Oh, Rao. You two scared me."

Alex blinks and gives Kara a confused look. "Wow, You are really out of it. Did something happen? Are you okay?"

Maggie smirks settling into her seat a bit more having caught the look on Kara's face before she went into her room and knowing she had planned to check on Lena. 'Oh, this should be good.' She tosses a piece of popcorn into her mouth munching quietly.

Kara smiles that smile reserved just for Alex and Maggie watching the two and feeling her heart warm with their concern. "Yeah." She moves towards them and sits by Alex seeing as she is asking questions. "I mean. I'm okay. Nothing bad happened." She bites her lower lip and blushes slightly thinking of what did happen. Then gets a crinkle between her brows thinking back to what was happening.

Alex shifts a bit sliding an arm around Kara's waist and holds her close. "Uh-oh. Whats the crinkle for?"

Maggie puts the popcorn bowl on the table and turns her attention fully to the discussion hearing there is a crinkle means something must have happened.

Mister Mxyzptlk sits back looking at the women talking and shrugs at Music Meister not seeing anything to do yet.

Music Meister sighs. "Yeah, nothing yet. But this will be good for you. You should watch their interaction."

Mister Mxyzptlk furrows his brows. "What? Why? It's just her sister and the sister's girlfriend."

Music Meister smirks. "Have you ever watched their interactions?"

Mister Mxyzptlk looks back to the women and tilts his head observing. "Well, Yeah. I mean the sister and girlfriend love one another a lot. They really are a cute couple."

Maggie slides her hand into Alex's free hand and smiles looking from her to Kara. "You need to talk hun?"

Music Meister facepalms and then points with that same hand at the women. "Yes. They are cute and love one another. But Alex loves Kara too."

Mister Mxyzptlk rolls his eyes. "Well duh, they are sisters."

Kara nibbles the corner of her lower lip in thought. "Just something weird happened is all." She gives a short unsure laugh and rubs the back of her neck. "I'm not sure. I think it may have been a daydream."

Music Meister growls. "No, they are not. Yes, she was adopted by the Danvers. But, Kara is Alien. Not of this earth. Not a single drop of her blood can be related to them."

Alex looks concerned. "Do we need to go to the DEO for testing?"

Mister Mxyzptlk makes an icky face. "But still."

Music Meister huffs. "No. Look Do you know of Barry Allen and Iris West? Well, now Allen?"

Mister Mxyzptlk nods. "Yeah what of them?"

Kara shakes her head and snuggles into Alex's arm. "No, I just want to sit with you two and relax for the night." She looks at Alex and smiles, then to Maggie.

Music Meister facepalms yet again and is starting to think he will have a permit mark from doing it so much. A soft sigh escapes his lips. "Barry Allen was also adopted by the Wests just at a younger age than Kara was by the Danvers." He shoots a DUH glare right at Mister Mxyzptlk.

Mister Mxyzptlk's eyes go wide as he realizes where this is going. "OMG! I never thought about that! Wow. Just. Oh wait..." he looks at the women again, and the look Kara is giving Alex and Maggie. Then sputters trying to speak but just comes up with nothing and raises both brows with a shocked look moving his arms quickly pointing that the women as if making connections.

Music Meister sighs with relief. "I was starting to think I was going to have to draw you a diagram." Tilts his head in thought for a second then smirks. "Or a cartoon so you could catch it faster."

Mister Mxyzptlk's jaw drops at the comment, and then he pouts. "That's Mean!" He moves his gaze back to the women and smiles as his features relax. 

Maggie moves her right arm over the back of the couch and pulls both Alex and Kara closer. "You worry too much Danvers. Little Danvers would tell us if it was anything bad."

Alex raises her right brow in a doubtful look.

Kara smiles not catching the look and wiggles happily in their arms. "Yeah, What she said."

Music Meister relaxes just watching them with a smile on his face.

Mister Mxyzptlk shifts a bit in the air in a seated position. "Soooo..."

Music Meister shrugs. "This one will be the hardest I think. As I said before. Earth is Different. If we put the whammy on Kara or Alex. Maggie might think she is out. They have known one another half their lives. And if Kara or Maggie opens up Alex will think she has been betrayed." Sighs.

Mister Mxyzptlk "Well Damn. This is a pickle." He has shifted to look like a pickle and sits back eating a pickle watching them.

Music Meister does a double take seeing the shift and snickers before replaying playfully. "Cannibal."

Mister Mxyzptlk Shakes his head and holds up the jar. "Nope, Jar!" He takes another bite of his pickle and swings his pickle feet.

Music Meister laughs, and a bright smile falls onto his features. "You. Mister Mxyzptlk, are one of a kind."

Mister Mxyzptlk shifts back to his original form and smiles brightly after taking the last bite of his pickle. "Aww shucks!" his cheeks redden like lights. He smiles getting serious again and looks back to the women. "Maybe we risk it?" He looks back to Music Meister.

Music Meister bites the inside of his cheek in thought. "Is going to be messy." 

Kara thinks for a few moments just letting the events play in her mind and then shifts in her seat looking from Alex to Maggie before blurting out. "I sang to Lena!"

Alex blinks looking somewhat confused by the random word vomit.

Maggie snickers looking from Kara to Alex then laughs some more.

Kara pouts. "It's not funny! There was music!" Shoots a serious look at Maggie and then furrows her brows at Alex with a whine. "Alexxx."

Alex sits up a bit more and just elbows Maggie carefully but enough to hopefully shut her up cus Kara looks serious. 

Maggie gasps slightly at the jab, and then her laugh dies down with a giggle before she notices the look on Karas' face. "Oh. You're serious?"

Kara nods before stuttering in a whisper and blushing. "And. I. I danced with her."

Alex takes the information in and thinks silently.

Maggie bites her lip to keep from giggling and clears her throat to ask. "So. You just broke out into song and dance?" Bites her lips to keep from laughing.

Kara scowls at Maggie. "Yes. And it's not funny. It was Disturbing. I couldn't control myself. I mean.. I. I could. But I couldn't." She shifts and smiles thinking of what happened that dopey smile on her face again as she thinks about it. "I.. I mean. Not really Disturbing. It was.. Romantic?"

Alex's eyes shoot to Kara hearing that and she feels a pang of jealousy shoot through her. 

Maggie arches her brow watching Alex's quick movement then the look on her face. 

Kara shifts nervously and adjusts her glasses in thought.

Mister Mxyzptlk "I think Maggie can see Alex loves Kara."

Music Meister nods. "I think she has known all the time."

Mister Mxyzptlk stretches his legs and arms. "How is this going to work?"

Music Meister shrugs. "Hard to explain. But if we can get them to figure it out. Everyone will be much happier. Kara needs them. She lost her whole world. Lena Has lost so much. Alex has sacrificed so must of her life for the love she has. Maggie has lost her family. So much loss and they all will fill a void in one another. It's not just them either."

Mister Mxyzptlk eyes slide to Music Meister. "Huh?"

Music Meister shrugs. "There are a few more that will be with them as well. One that's lived so long without love she has given up on humans, one that has lost just as much as Kara if not more, another that has felt the world dying around her, and of course my favorite one. So misunderstood it will be nice to see her out of her bad element happy. There are more beyond these few as well. In time Kara will no longer feel alone again. " He looks to Mister Mxyzptlk and smiles. 

Mister Mxyzptlk hangs upside down looking at Music Meister. "So there is Eight? Currently?"

Music Meister nods. "Yes. They will be stronger together."

Mister Mxyzptlk smirks. "The El family motto. Sneaky."

Music Meister shakes his head. "No. I mean they will literally be stronger together. But that is an amazing coincidence." Smiles.

Alex just watches Kara waiting. She squeezes Maggie's hand lightly for support and to show her she is still there for her love.

Maggie relaxes feeling Alex squeeze her hand and smiles before looking at Kara. "You okay little Danvers?"

Kara seems to snap out of her thoughts she looks at them and takes a deep breath. "I think we may have a problem." She looks towards where she felt a shift in the air. Narrow her brows as she almost glares.

Mister Mxyzptlk squeaks and points right between Kara's eyes. "SEE! I told you it's freaky!"

Music Meister swallows. "Damn. Still fricking impressive tho." He shakes it off and slaps Mister Mxyzptlk hand away from Karas' face. "Behave." He stands and wiggles his shoulders slightly to make sure his wings are hidden. "Let's go ahead and make an appearance."

Mister Mxyzptlk eyes go wide. "Nuuu! It's more fun when we just watch and be sneaky!" He hops up to his feet in the air and pouts stomping his foot.

Music Meister shakes his head with a chuckle. "Mxy boy. We are still going to have fun. They can't send you back with the protection I put on you. But you have to behave. " He holds his finger up. "You will behave."

Mister Mxyzptlk sighs and nods. "Yes. Yes, I will do as you say it was part of the bet. " He grumbles before putting a smile on his face and drops the invisibility. His face in Kara's, their noses almost touching. "Whats up Sweet Cheeks! Miss me?"

Kara jumps back and puts her body between Mister Mxyzptlk and her family. "What are you doing here!?"

Alex moves her hand to her usual spot where she keeps her gun out of reflex and curses under her breath not having it. Her eyes were slowly moving over the imp wondering what chaos will ensure this time.

Maggie's jaw drops just seeing a floating man appear out of the air.

Music Meister steps out of the invisibility and sighs shaking his head slowly his hand on his face as if he facepalmed again (Because he did.). "Mxy. Don't scare the women."

Kara keeps a wary eye on Mxy but also looks to Music Meister. "YOU! Your why I did all that!?" She moves her hands as if trying to explain the singing and dancing without words all flustered.

Alex narrows her eyes at Music Meister watching him and the interaction with Kara.

Music Meister removes his hand from his face with a grin. "Why yes and no. But I did have help. This time." He winks at Kara and looks to Alex and Maggie. "Nice to meet you, ladies." He bows to them like a gentleman.

Mister Mxyzptlk wiggles his brows at Alex and Maggie with an impish grin. "Laaaaadiesss."

Alex shifts her body in front of Maggie glaring at Mister Mxyzptlk.

Maggie just opens and closes her mouth like a fish before she blinks watching the two beings. Her hand slides over Alex's shoulder ready to pull her away from them in case something happens.

Kara lets a low growl roll from her lips as she steps towards the two yet keeping her body between them and her family. Her voice was almost menacing with the urge to protect Alex and Maggie. "What do you want then."

Music Meister holds his hands up in a defensive gesture before a smile plays upon his lips. "We are not here to make trouble. Just to help."

Mister Mxyzptlk winks at Maggie then looks at Music Meister. "She's a cutie." He wiggles his brows again playfully at Maggie.

Maggie's nose scrunches up at the imps comment.

Alex seeing Maggie's reaction to the imp would laugh at the adorable repulsed look on her face if not for the worry she has for the two beings in Kara's living room.

Kara takes in a breath and slowly lets it out. "Help with?" She gives Music Meister a wary look her eyes still tracking Mister Mxyzptlk out of the corner of her eye.

Mister Mxyzptlk pouts looking from Maggie to Kara. "What. No Introductions?" He moves to stand in the air by Music Meister and tosses his arm over his shoulders. "Then let me!" He smiles brightly at the women. "Kara already knows us. But for those of you that do not. I'm Mister Mxyzptlk and this here gentleman is my new friend Music Meister." He kindly bows to the women as Music Meister did before.

Alex looks at the two beings just silently gives a nod to them but keeps still watching them.

Maggie decides to relax thinking. 'They just popped in here. If they were planning to hurt us they would have done it already.' She smiles at the beings. "Nice to meet you."

Mister Mxyzptlk smiles brightly "There now that's a beautiful smile, Miss. You have adorable dimples." He sighs wistfully watching Maggie.

Music Meister rolls his eyes seeing Mister Mxyzptlk flirting with Maggie.

Alex glares daggers at Mister Mxyzptlk "She is taken." She slides her hand over Maggies on her shoulder.

Maggie blushes and smiles looking at Alex. "Always. No worries hun I'm sure he is harmlessly flirting."

Kara scoffs. "They are SOO not harmless."

Music Meister frowns slightly. "Awww. I Wouldn't hurt you, Kara. Nor your... Friends." He smirks looking at her.

Mister Mxyzptlk sits in the air again and swings his legs as if on a chair. "True True. We are just here to Help you."

Alex tilts her head still wary of them. "You both have said that now."

Kara lets her body look calm and relaxed but she is still ready to pounce if anything happens. "Explain."

Music Meister smiles softly. "I rather show you."

Kara narrows her eyes looking at him still being mindful of what happened in the past with these two. "Show me what?"

===Song: Show you Love. By: Jars of Clay===

Mister Mxyzptlk grins and snaps his fingers and music starts to play.

Karas body gets tense hearing the music. 'No no no no no no. Not again, I don't want to sing again. Oh, Rao not in front of Alex and Maggie.'

Mister Mxyzptlk cackles hearing Kara's thought and sits back watching Music Meister.

Music Meister holds out his hand towards Kara, and his voice takes on a soft playful tone as he starts to sing. "Speak"

Alex blinks hearing the voice of Music Meister. 'Wow. Not bad.'

Maggie has a slow smile playing upon her lips watching the scene.

Kara lets out a slow sigh of relief that she is not the one singing. She feels her hand slip into his, and she scowls at losing control of her hand.

Music Meister smiles softly looking into Kara's eyes. "And say the words that no one else will ever say. Love. Love like the world we know is over in a day."

Mister Mxyzptlk grins and looks at Alex and Maggie. "Pay attention to the words Ladies" He wiggles his brows playfully again and then turns his attention to Music Meister and Kara.

Music Meister pulls Kara close but not pulling her body to his just wanting her closer so she can feel the music and words. "I'm gonna show you love in every language. I'm gonna speak with words that need no form. I'm gonna give you what you never had before." He moves his body dancing slowly to the beat just holding her Hand as he sways and singing to her and with his free hand making motions to put more feeling into the words.

Alex narrows her brows hearing the words. 'What... The... Fuck...' Thinking he loves Kara.

Music Meister winks at Kara. "And you're beautiful. And I am weakened by the force of your eyes. So shine bright. To separate the truth from the lies. I'm gonna show you love." He looks to Alex and Maggie motioning his free hand towards them like he is trying to show Kara love from them.

Kara narrows her brows hearing the words thinking he has lost his marbles then when he motions his hand towards Alex and Maggie she looks confused.

Maggie's jaw drops getting whats going on here and her eyes go wide. 'Did he just motion to Alex AND me?'

Mister Mxyzptlk looks to Maggie and catches her eyes and gives a wink. "Humm. Beauty and Brains."

Alex snaps her attention to Mister Mxyzptlk and Maggie thinking she missed something. 'What?'

Maggie gasps. 'You can hear our thoughts?'

Mister Mxyzptlk laughs and nods kicking back in the air and rolling around laughing.

Music Meister rolls his eyes at Mxy and smiles at the ladies turning his attention back to Kara as he sings. "I'm gonna show you love in every language. I'm gonna speak with words that need no form. I'm gonna give you what you never had before."

Kara's mind is going over whats happening as she listens to what Mxy said and watching Music Meister's actions. Having learned from her previous encounter with him, there is always some hidden meaning.

Maggie clears her thoughts and watches Kara and Music Meister just taking in all the movements and words. But damn it. She is enjoying the song sung by the man as well. 

Music Meister smiles looking to Maggie "What you never had before. Had before." He winks at her then looks back to Kara and smiles a genuine smile. Pulling her closer to Alex and Maggie as he sings. "So tie me to a tree and let the smoke and ash collect. No, I won't regret to let love do what love will let. And you can drown in mixed emotions. And walk across an angry sea. This is the cost of being free." He releases her hand and gently pushes her down onto the couch with Maggie and Alex.

Alex catches Kara into her arms and pulls her close still not getting whats going on and glares at the man.

Maggie blushes watching and listening when Alex catches Kara she wraps her arms around both of them holding them close with an easy smile.

Kara's mind floats to what happened with Lena earlier and then now, and her eyes flash with realization she looks quickly between Mxy and Music Meister.

Mister Mxyzptlk chuckles seeing Kara catch on and claps his hands happily.

Kara then looks from them to Alex and Maggie over her shoulder. Seeing Alex has not caught on, but Maggie seems to have a smile with those adorable dimples and blush. Which in turn makes Kara blush because damn it Maggie knows she has feelings for her now. 'Shit shit shit shit shit.'

Mister Mxyzptlk bursts out laughing again and falls on his side tears rolling down his cheeks. 

Alex just looks even more confused, and then the outburst from Mxy make her scowl. 'WTF IS GOING ON!!!'

Music Meister looks at Alex and shakes his head slightly then smiles. " I'm gonna show you love, love in every language. I'm gonna show you love you never had before. I'm gonna show you LOVE, LOVE in every language. I'm gonna show you love you never. had before." He tries to emphasize the word love hoping the idiot will catch on, as he looks back to Kara and smiles softly as he instead of singing the last words says them. "I'm gonna show you love."

Karas' muscles tense up, and she glares at him and the Imp. She stands and is about to. Well, she doesn't know what she is going to do, but she wants to do something.

Alex grabs Kara's hand to stop her because she remembers what happened last time with these two. 

Music Meister looks to Alex and Maggie and smiles before bowing. "Ladies."

Mister Mxyzptlk Laughs softly seeing Kara's reaction and then snaps his fingers making him and Music Meister disappear his disembodied voice with a last message. "Hope you enjoyed the song ladies. There is more to come!" Then his laugh before it fades out.

Maggie looks from Kara to Alex and bites her lips to keep from laughing. 'Well, Kara seems to have caught on. Alex. Oh, My dear, loving, protective, oblivious Alex.' a short aired laugh escapes her lips, but she quickly straightens herself.

Alex arches her brow at Maggie and notices the blush and tilts her head looking confused before looking back to Kara. "What the fuck what that about!?"

Kara sits back down on the couch and lets out a long breath of air as her head drops into her hands, and she shakes it softly. "I.. Stuff? I guess?" She looks up and shugs. Her eyes look to Maggie, and she blushes. 'Fuck. She knows.'

Maggie bites her lower lip and blushes watching Kara, and a goofy smile plays upon her lips.

Alex notices the interaction and just looks lost. 

Kara clears her throat. 'Subject change. Yeah.' "I think the better question is. How do we get rid of them before they try to do anything really weird."

Alex nods going into agent mode. "Right right. Your right Kara. What the... Nevermind. We need to figure out whats going on." She takes a breath and tilts her head. "Show you, love? They came to show you, love? Does that mean he loves you? I mean I'm so confused."

Maggie snorts and mutters. "Obviously"

Kara shoots Maggie a warning look and then smiles shaking her head slightly.

Alex looks back and forth between them. "Well, we need to get rid of them. I do not want some .. some.." grumbles. "Otherworldly glee wannabe." She huffs and runs a hand through her hair. "Kara. You think they will come back tonight?"

Kara shakes her head. "Don't think so. I mean, Well we are just here tonight."

Alex thinks on that for a moment. "Ooookay. Not sure what that has to do with anything. Okay. So we stay together tonight. In the morning we go to the DEO and figure this out. Kara your sleeping with Maggie and me."

Kara choaks on air and stutters. "Wh.. what?!"

Maggie snorts at Kara's reaction and clears her throat before teasing. "Aww, Kara. It's just us girls. It's not like its nothing you haven't seen before." She winks at Kara and walks off towards the bedroom. Snickering.

Alex takes Kara's hand and smiles leading her into the bedroom. "Yeah, Kara. You have seen me naked loads of times when we were younger.

Kara stutters and fidgets. "Bu. But Alex. We were kids! Now we have.." She gestures vaguely at her own bits. "Stuff!"

Maggie falls into the bed laughing hearing Kara and watching her as they walk in. 

Alex scowls at Maggie. "You are not helping hun." Alex turns and looks at Kara. "I'm not suggesting we sleep naked Kara." She rolls her eyes and releases Karas hand crawling into the bed.

Kara just had a flash of Alex and Maggie naked go through her mind, and her cheeks turn bright red.

Maggie grins watching kara. 'Oh someone had a naughty thought.'

Mister Mxyzptlk snickers in Maggie's mind. 'Oh, you have no idea.'

Kara gets into the bed and tries to stay on the edge of the bed.

Alex not having that sighs and crawls over Kara putting her in the middle. "You are going to fall out sleeping like that goof. Get in the middle."

Maggie heard the imp in her head and blinks, Then finds Kara next to her on the bed and blushes looking at her. 'OMG OMG OMG OMG' She gives a nervous smile to Kara and out of respect she scoots towards the edge.

Kara see's this and blushes reaching out and smiles as she whispers. "Like Alex said. You are going to fall out goof." She gently slides her hand over Maggies midsection and pulls Maggie closer on the bed as she blushes from having her so close. 

Alex slides her arm around Kara's waist and pulls her close reaching as far as she can pulling Maggie closer too.

Maggie swallows hard pressed up against Kara. 'How the fuck am I going to be able to sleep now! shit!'

Mister Mxyzptlk snickers now in both Maggie and Kara's heads. 'Sleep well ladies. Alex is still Oblivious. Bless her heart.' He smirks and whispers to Alex now in her mind. 'Sleep well Oh, Oblivious one.'

Alex blinks and sits up a bit. "Did you hear that?"

Kara shakes her head as she stutters. "Hea. Hear what? I didn't hear anything. D. Did you Maggie?"

Maggie giggles and blushes. "Nope. Just the wind maybe?" She looks into Karas eyes and blushes, Then her eyes flicker to her lips then back to her eyes.

Alex lays back down and feels she is missing something. "Kara relax. No need to be nervous sleeping in bed with us. Now sleep."

Kara bites her lower lip seeing Maggie's eyes flicker to her lips, Her own eyes flickering to Maggie's lips then to her eyes. She swallows and grabs the sheet and pulls it over her head grumbling under her breath so they can not hear her. "I'm in hell. My own personal hell. Shit" She gets a flash in her mind of Mister Mxyzptlk dressed as the devil and flames under him laughing a full-bellied laugh at her. She scowls and then grunts.

Mister Mxyzptlk laughs and looks to Music Meister. "This is the most fun I have had EVER!"

Music Meister smiles and rolls his eyes. "Just stop torturing the girl. You're going to make her fly away before we get all the players on the board."

Mister Mxyzptlk smiles and nods. "So far your way has been very entertaining. I will play your way." He beams a fantastic smile.

Music Meister sits forward in his chair and stretches out his wings high above his head. "Good. I am truly happy you have joined me in this."

Mister Mxyzptlk nods. "So whats next."

Music Meister closes his wings on his back letting them lay there. "Maggie got the hint. Alex will be a tough one. I just hope we can keep them in the fold when the others come along. Maggie seems a bit more open to things like this. Alex tho... " He shrugs.

Mister Mxyzptlk smiles. "Leave that to me. If it comes to it, I will gently nudge her in the right direction."

Music Meister arches his brow. "Gently?"

Mister Mxyzptlk scoffs. "I can be Gentle!"

Music Meister shakes his head. "How is Gentle?"

Mister Mxyzptlk "I don't know. Send her to a dimension for a week or so. One that is empty without Kara and Maggie."

Music Meister's jaw drops.

Mister Mxyzptlk laughs and points at him. "Oh! I'm just kidding geez! You should see your face."

Music Meister takes in a breath and lets it out. "I'll handle it if it goes that way. Now lets rest. we have a lot of work to do."

Mister Mxyzptlk snorts. "No shit."


	3. Hero: Alex to Kara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song: Hero  
> Artist: Enrique Iglesias  
> Album: Escape  
> Released: 2001  
> Songwriter(s): Enrique Iglesias; Paul Barry; Mark Taylor
> 
> Please listen to the songs when it comes up in the story it helps.
> 
> I OWN NOTHING. Just the Idea of the Story.
> 
> Edited 5/30/2018 Just cleaned up a few things and near the end added a bit more.

\----------DEO----------

'No lunch for Supergirl' She thinks with a sigh as she walks up to Alex at the DEO. "You rang?"

Alex looks at Supergirl and rolls her eyes. "Sorry, Supergirl." She motions to the screens.

Supergirl looks at the screen and arches her brow. "Reign." 

Alex nods. "It seems she is calling you out. Supergirl. I don't want you to go out there alone give us time to get the team together it will take fifteen minutes."

Supergirl shakes her head. "Alex she could hurt people. I got this."

Alex grabs Supergirl at the arm as she shakes her head slightly. "Please wait."

Supergirl looks at Alex and smiles. "I'll be okay."

Mister Mxyzptlk appears by Alex. "You should wait Supergirl. That tall, dark, and delicious drink is just tooooooo strong for you." Smirks. 

Music Meister appears by Supergirl. "For now."

Alex tilts her head hearing Music Meister. 'What does he mean for now.'

Music Meister rolls his eyes hearing Alex's thought. "She gets that hint but not the others..." 

Mister Mxyzptlk snickers and shakes his head.

Supergirl facepalms and groans

Music Meister smiles. "Well, at least I'm not the only one doing that." noticing the facepalm.

Alex blinks at the comment and then huffs. "Look. We do not have time for you two and your weirdness. We have an emergency." She motions to the image of Reign on the monitors.

Supergirl turns on her heel and walks towards the balcony tossing a wave over her shoulder. "Like I said. I got this." She takes off out of the DEO heading towards the center of the city where Reign is.

Alex growls as she grabs some gear from her seat. "She just couldn't wait." She runs off up the stairs to the helicopters and jumps in. "Let's go!"

Mister Mxyzptlk looks to Music Meister and tilts his head. "So we are here because?"

Music Meister smirks and points to the screen where the black figure is hovering.

Mister Mxyzptlk blinks. "No fricking way! THAT'S ONE OF THEM!?"

Music Meister nods. "They know one another. They just do not know they do. Mask and all. Not to mention that woman. Well, She doesn't know who or what she is. Yet."

\----------Center of National City----------

Supergirl stops in front of Reign and looks over her body. 'Ohh now I get the tall, dark, and delicious.' She shakes that thought out of her mind. 'Head in the game.'

Reign arches her brow under her mask seeing Supergirl has arrived. She looks her over, and a smirk plays upon her lips. 'Well, I didn't know I would have to kill a beauty such as this. Pitty.' 

Supergirl tilts her head at the smirk. 'Why is she grinning at me like that.' She takes in a breath and lets it out. "I can see you are trying to do the right thing. But we should not be judge, jury, and executioner."

Reign growls at that. "I came here to warn you. Stay out of my way."

Supergirl hears the helicopters coming and is not happy that Alex will be coming into the line of fire. "Look I just want this to be settled peacefully. No more killing."

Reign flies at Supergirl and tackles her. "Don't say I didn't warn you." She throws Supergirl down to the ground and flies down punching her in the midsection making the ground break more with each punch.

Supergirl gasps with the tackle and groans feeling the punches trying to get up each time. Finally, she is able to land a blow as she punches Reign in the jaw sending her flying into a building not far away. She takes off after her and tries to lead her away from the area.

Alex watches the fight and clinches onto her gun. Her jaw tightens as she gives her orders to the pilot. "Follow them!"

Reign grabs Supergirl by the cape and flings her into another building flying at her as she punches her with an uppercut sending her up into the sky. 

Supergirl halts her flight and shakes off the punch feeling winded already she takes a steadying breath. 'Rao she is stronger than me!' She sees Reign coming after her so she flies to a nearby rooftop landing. Pivoting on her heel she reaches out and she grabs Reign by the cape as the woman comes within range. Using enough of her strength she uses Reigns momentum and slams her into the top of the building just cracking it enough to leave an imprint of Reign's body. Quickly flying she lands over Reign and punches down.

Reign grabs the next punch Supergirl throws and pulls her down growling. "Why do you fight for them. They are criminals!" She throws her next punch and pushes Supergirl so they are both standing toe to toe.

Supergirl dodges the next punch. "This is not our world. We should live by their laws!" She grunts feeling the onslaught of Reigns punches.

Reign lands her following punches, and once Supergirl is hardly able to move, she holds her over the edge of the roof. "They let their criminals loose to cause more chaos. Their laws are flawed." A flash of Sam flickers through. " I.. I'm Sorry." Reign regains her mind and growls as she opens her hand and lets Supergirl fall to the ground with a sicking crunch.

Alex feels her heart beating through her chest watching the fight, but she swears it stops as she watches Supergirl, Her Kara falling through the air from the top of the skyscraper and hitting the ground. A loud panicked scream escapes her throat. "NO!!!"

\----------DEO----------

 

Alex rushes into the medical lab ripping off her gear as she goes to where Supergirls sunbed is. She gasps and stops in her tracks when she see's Supergirl broken more than she had ever seen. A strangled sob escapes her lips, but she quickly snaps herself out of it because she is the only one that can help her. Moving to the table and giving orders as she rips open Supergirls suit attaching wires to her body to check for her heartbeat as well as other vitals. By the time she is done Supergirl is able to breathe and everything on her own. Alex slumps down into a chair by her bed. It had been a good forty-five minutes of touch and go, but they were the longest of her life. Its been about two hours since then and she has kept Supergirl under the sunlamps on full power.

She takes Supergirls hand and holds it resting her forehead against the back of it gently. 

Mister Mxyzptlk pops into the room invisible and watches as a sad look shows in his eyes.

Music Meister appears by him yet invisible to everyone but him he smiles slightly looking at the imps face. "She is going to be okay."

Mister Mxyzptlk looks at Music Meister with a tear in his eye. "You sure? She looks really bad off."

Music Meister nods. "Look she is already starting to wake up."

Mister Mxyzptlk smiles watching. Then looks back to Music Meister arching his brow in question. 

Music Meister nods already knowing what he is thinking. "With what Alex is thinking right now. I think it is the perfect time. Her emotions are raw and it will help show her true feelings."

Kara's body aches all over, but she can already feel herself healing. She does everything not to move just in case. Feeling Alex's hand in hers, she smiles slightly then relaxes knowing she is safe.

Music Meister places his hand over Alex's chest and Karas a soft red glow flows through them then he moves back and sits in a chair giving a soft smile as he watches.

Mister Mxyzptlk just gives a nod no fancy show this time. He can feel it from Alex and he thinks maybe Music Meister is letting him feel everything. Just letting things flow naturally as he silently watches and the music starts to play.

=====Song: Hero. By: Enrique Iglesias=====

Alex sighs a softly whispered sob trembles from her lips. "Let me be your hero... Would you dance if I asked you to dance? Or would you run and never look back? Would you cry if you saw me crying? And would you save my soul tonight?" She feels herself breaking inside unable to tell Kara how much she loves her she doesn't even notice she is singing or the music playing.

Kara feels her heart clinch hearing Alex's words, a gasp almost falls from her lips but she swallows it back silently as she listens.

Alex takes in a breath her mind lost to her heart as she sings the feelings she has held back. "Would you tremble if I touched your lips? Or would you laugh? Oh, please tell me this. Now would you die for the one you love? Oh, hold me in your arms tonight."

Maggie quietly walks into the room and watches what is happening. She places her hand over her lips, and her eyes tear up as she listens.

Mister Mxyzptlk has tears as his eyes form into animated puppy eyes and he sniffles.

Music Meister brushes away a tear trying not to let it get to him, but he can feel the love Alex holds for Kara overwhelming him.

Alex's eyes are closed as she sings her song soft and loving "I can be your hero baby. I can kiss away the pain. I will stand by you forever. You can take my breath away." At the end of this verse, her breath feels stolen and her heartaches. With her free hand, she clenches her chest over her heart.

Maggie bites her lower lip as it trembles her heartbreaking for Alex's pain and all that she has felt she needed to hide. 

Kara opens her eyes hearing Alex's words her heart melting yet in pain for the woman she loves. She silently watches with love in her eyes seeing Alex has her eyes closed she wants to reach out and touch and then finds her hand doing just that. Gently brushing her jawline with her fingertips.

Alex's voice trembles with the first words of this verse sung so true and wanting. Tears slowly trail down her cheeks. " Would you swear that you'll always be mine. Or would you lie? Would you run and hide? Am I in too deep? Have I lost my mind? I don't care; you're here tonight." She opens her eyes after the verse feeling Kara's fingertips trailing over her jawline, and she gasps in a breath seeing the love in her eyes.

Music Meister smiles softly seeing Alex hasn't been spooked.

Maggie's heart melts at the song and scene before her. 'God. I had no idea it was this deep.'

Kara keeps her eyes on Alex but senses Maggie, and she is sure there are others here, but she is so focused on Alex she lets all the rest fall away.

Alex lets all her feelings bleed into the song not holding back anymore never more sure of her words as they tremble from her lips in her soft song. "I can be your hero baby. I can kiss away the pain. I will stand by you forever. You can take my breath away."

Kara blushes listening to Alex. Her color returning to her as she feels her heart filling with all of Alex's love. A happy tear streaking down her cheek slowly as she looks into Alex's eyes seeing all the love there.

Alex reaches out slowly and lightly brushes away the tear from Kara's cheek as she takes in a breath letting the words flow from her heart and soul unfiltered and no longer hidden. "Oh, I just wanna hold you. I just wanna hold you, oh yeah. Am I in too deep? Have I lost my mind? Well, I don't care, you're here tonight." She takes Kara's hand she has been holding and lightly opens it as she turns it palm up and places a soft kiss there.

Maggie smiles watching. Finding it so very touching. Happy she hasn't accidentally broken whatever spell is happening.

Mister Mxyzptlk sobs loudly unheard by all but Music Meister.

Music Meister startles at the loud sob and tries to ignore it not wanting to miss anything happening.

Kara tilts her head letting her cheek rest in Alex's palm, and her blush deepens feeling Alex kiss her palm. Her heart skips a beat as she feels her body tremble from the simple press of her lips. Taking in a trembled breath feeling like they are in their own little world.

Alex licks her lips to rewet them looking into Kara's eyes as she sings her heart out a bit louder as a loving and brilliant smile plays upon her lips seeing how Kara hasn't pulled away. "I can be your hero baby. I can kiss away the pain. Oh yeah! I will stand by you forever. You can take my breath away." Her eyes flicker to Kara's lips as she sings the second line then back to her eyes a soft blush on her cheeks.

Maggie feels her body tingle watching Alex's eyes fall to Kara's lips. A playful and happy smile falls upon her lips.

Music Meister looks to Maggie at the door and the smile on her lips. He feels his heart melt seeing the love in her eyes for the two women. 'Whatever we do for Maggie. It needs to be just as epic. Her heart, It's just beautiful.'

Mister Mxyzptlk is a complete mess and sniffling trying to dry his eyes as he wipes at them. He nods at what Music Meister says agreeing and unable to even think or talk cus it's so touching.

Kara bites her lower lip seeing Alex's eyes had landed on her lips for that second line, and she doesn't even feel the pain from the fight anymore. She only feels the love swelling in her for Alex and the feeling of Alex's song.

Alex stands slowly from her seat not letting go of Kara's hand as her other hand moves brushing her fingertips slowly to drag over Kara's jawline and away as she brings that hand to her own chest and clinches her shirt belting out the last words with tears in her eyes."I can be your hero! I can kiss away the pain! I will stand by you forever! " Her tone and voice return to a loving whisper as she steps towards Kara and brings Kara's hand to her chest where she had been clenching her own shirt. "You can take my breath away. You can take my breath away." A hushed Whisper rolls from her lips as she looks into Kara's eyes deeply. "I can be your hero."

Kara gently grasps Alex's shirt under her hand and pulls her into the bed carefully as she wraps her arms around her. Tears rolling down her cheeks at the love Alex has for her if not more than her own being returned in full.

Alex trembles as a sob rips from her lips, and she nuzzles her face at Kara's neck her hands clinging to Kara not wanting to let go as she curls up next to her in the bed.

Maggie wipes away the tears and doesn't want to disturb as she slowly backs out of the room only to bump into Johnn, Winn, Vasquez, and Lucy. All of whom have tears in their eyes and happy smiles. Maggie's eyes widen thinking. 'Oh shit! Alex would die if she knew they saw this!' She looks into the room at Kara and Alex. Then back to the group in front of her as her heartbeat increases in panic.

Kara lightly runs her fingertips through Alex's hair as she holds her in her loving embrace. Her eyes flicker to Maggie hearing her heartbeat spike and is about to give her a silent plea for her to come back in when she see's the look of panic. She looks through the wall and see's the others, and her body almost tenses up, but she controls it so not to alert Alex. 

Mister Mxyzptlk see's whats happening and quickly waves his hand making the group disappear then reappear at their usual stations. Muttering under his breath about bad timing in their heads. He then pops Maggie to Kara's beside with Alex and smiles at them as he appears only long enough for Maggie and Kara to see the soft smile on his lips when he goes invisible again tears still in his eyes and knowing he can not be heard he sobs again. "That was so touching!"

Maggie blinks finding herself by Kara and Alex about to step back again she stops when she feels a hand catch her wrist. Her eyes trail up that arm to the loving look and smile on Kara's face she gives a soft nod and smiles in return.

Kara blushes knowing Mxy ran interference on the group and brought Maggie into the room as she wanted. Seeing Maggie about to try and retreat again she reaches out with her free hand and grasps Maggie's arm lightly at the wrist. A soft smile upon her lips as a silent plea for her to stay.

Alex takes in a shuttering breath and smells Kara's hair before letting her lips lightly brush her neck just under her ear as she whispers shakily. "I.. I hope I haven't." She sniffles and then swallows. 'Please don't let me have ruined things.' She sobs softly at the thought.

Kara moves her hand from Maggie seeing she is staying. She freezes, and her eyes go wide feeling Alex sniff her then the feels her body shiver when Alex's lips brush over her neck she bites her lower lip to keep a moan from escaping and her eyes closed as she tries to control herself. 'Rao I'm dead. I'm dead. I died, and this is heaven.' She places her now free hand on Alex's back and lightly rubs as she whispers. "I love you, Alex. You haven't done anything I didn't want." She smiles looking to Maggie.

Maggie places her hand over Karas and lightly intertwines her fingers over the back of Kara's hand wanting to be there for them. Seeing the look, Kara has and the almost moan she smirks. 'Way to go Alex.'

Alex kisses Kara's neck as she moves her free hand up over the nape of Kara's neck her fingertips lightly running through her hair as she whispers. "I love you, Kara. I... I love you as much as I love Maggie." She takes in another breath and nuzzles into Kara's neck wanting to melt into her body.

Music Meister smiles playfully watching the scene as he opens communication telepathically between Kara and Maggie.

Kara whimpers feeling Alex kiss her neck and she shifts just slightly at the tingle it shoots through her core. 'Shit shit shit shit. She is going to be the death of me.'

Maggie blinks hearing Kara in her head she arches her brow and smirks. 'Humm. Now you know the power of Alex's kisses.'

Kara's eyes go wide, and she looks over Alex's shoulder to Maggie. 'Fuck you heard that!?'

Maggie bites her lips to keep from laughing and nods. 'Oh, My. Language. Who knew you could cus. No worries little Danvers. She does that to me too.' A soft loving smile plays upon her lips.

Alex sighs softly feeling like the weight of the world has been lifted off her shoulders. Clinging to Kara, she shifts slightly bringing her right leg between Kara's legs cuddling like she usually does with Maggie without thought.

Kara swallows and almost squeaks her eyes going comically wide. 'Oh, Rao! She.. She. She... Her... Um..' She swallows again and rewets her lips trying not to squirm or move.

Maggie clamps her hand over her mouth to keep from bursting out laughing from Kara's reaction. 'Aww, poor Kara. Well, at least you are feeling better.' Smirks and shoots Kara a wink. 'Feeling more than better I'd say.'

Kara glares at Maggie ' It's not funny! Do you have any clue how long I have wanted her!?' She blinks looking at Maggie and then gets a worried look. 'Maggie. I. Please don't.'

Maggie gets full control of herself to keep from laughing because of Kara's new reaction and she smirks. 'Don't worry Little Danvers. I can share. If that's okay?' she tilts her head.

Kara lets out a breath of relief and smiles. 'I... Thank you, Maggie.' Her smile softens as she looks at Maggie feeling her heart swell even more for the woman.

Alex sighs at Kara's neck and then remember's Maggie is supposed to come by to bring drag her to lunch. She pushes herself up a bit and looks down at Kara with a shy smile as she whispers. "Hey."

Kara's eyes flicker to Alex as she moves and she blushes hearing her. "You have a beautiful voice. I.. I didn't know you could sing." 

Maggie smiles and steps a bit closer moving her hand from Kara's and over Alex's shoulder gently. "Me either. It was so beautiful."

Alex smiles hearing Karas words as a blush colors upon her cheeks before she hears Maggie's voice. She squeaks quickly moving from Kara and off the sunbed as she falls to the floor and jumps up quickly straightening her clothing and looking at Maggie with her voice a bit high pitched. "Maggie! Hey. Hi. Uh." She tilts her head letting the words Maggie said go through her mind again. "Wait. What? How... How long you been there?"

Kara still feeling a bit drained from regenerating doesn't react while Alex moves and tumbles to the floor. She gasps worried but recovers as she smirks watching Alex's reaction to hearing Maggie and just lays back watching events unfold. 'Too cute.'

Maggie giggles watching Alex fall and jump up as well as Kara's remark in her head. She steps up to Alex placing a soft kiss on her neck right where Alex kissed Kara's neck. "Oh, since you whispered "Would you tremble if I touched your lips?"," Maggie smirks watching Alex.

Alex gawks at Maggie her cheeks slowly turning bright red as she is frozen in place. 'Oh, God.'

Kara reaches out and takes Alex's hand. Then looks to Maggie. 'I think she is shocked.'

Maggie rolls her eyes and looks to Kara. 'Thank you captain obvious!' She looks back to Alex and steps forward sliding her hands over her hips and pulling her against her body as she whispers looking into her eyes. "Alex. Its okay to love more than one person."

Music Meister arches his brow watching Alex then rolls his eyes playfully shaking his head slightly. Opening the communication for Alex to be included with Maggie and Kara.

Alex blinks out of her shock at those words and opens her mouth to say something but decides not to. 'Well, I guess that's true I mean I love Kara and Maggie.'

Kara's cheeks redden again hearing Alex in her mind now.

Maggie smiles hearing Alex in their heads too and then looks to Kara getting confirmation they can all hear one another. 'Aww shucks baby.'

Kara giggles 'We love you too Alex.'

Alex looks quickly between Maggie and Kara catching on to what has happened. 'Please tell me this is not permanent. This you two in my head thing.'

Music Meister appears to them. "Not at all. I just did it because you two are very oblivious."

Maggie smirks knowing she is not one of the two.

Kara blushes again and moves carefully from the bed sliding her arms around Alex and Maggie pulling them both close. "I'm never going to forget Alex singing to me."

Alex blushes brightly at those words and groans letting her forehead drop to Maggie's shoulder. 'Crap she is going to ask me to sing to her from now on.'

Maggie laughs hearing Alex's thoughts. "She isn't the only one. Your voice really is beautiful."

Kara giggles holding them in a loving embrace.

Alex groans again and looks at Music Meister. "Turn it off. Turn it off. Please."

Mister Mxyzptlk appears and smiles having straightened himself out a bit from all the crying. "Only if you promise to stop holding back with one another."

Kara smiles at Music Meister and Mxy. "You two are secretly saps. Huh."

Music Meister smirks. "I have always been like I am."

Mister Mxyzptlk scoffs. "I'm not a sap. I'm only doing this because I lost a bet."

Music Meister grins. "Says the Imp that was balling his eyes out at Alex's touching song and lovely voice."

Alex blushes even brighter and hides her face in Maggie's neck.

Kara and Maggie share a look and smile. 

Mister Mxyzptlk mumbles under his breath. "It was very hard not too."

Kara laughs hearing that and smiles at Mister Mxyzptlk. "Your very sweet."

Mister Mxyzptlk turns red as a stop light and then poofs.

Alex looks back towards Music Meister and bites her lower lip. "You two are going to go now right?" She notices now that Mister Mxyzptlk already left. "I mean thank you and all but. I really don't want to sing again." She pouts slightly having been so exposed.

Kara squeezes Maggie and Alex in her arms gently. "Awww"

Maggie scoffs and looks right at Music Meister. "Fuck that. Stick around I still have not heard Kara sing."

Kara blushes hearing Maggie.

Alex laughs and hugs them both.

Music Meister grins wickedly at Maggie and leans in a bit looking her in the eye. "I haven't heard you sing yet either."

Maggie squeaks her eyes going wide." No! no no no no no!"

Music Meister laughs and disappears. As he and Mxy are gone the telepathy between the women is gone once again.

Maggie groans and whimpers. "Nuuuuuu."

Kara laughs and gently rubs Maggies back. "This is going to be fun."

Alex giggles. "Yes. It is only fair."

Maggie smirks looking at Alex. 

Kara see's the look, and her eyes flash with the thought. 'Uh oh.'

Alex gets a worried look. "What?"

Maggie pecks Alex on the lips. "We are not the only ones that heard you sing."

Alex lets out a loud gasp followed by a shocked yell. "WHAT!!??"

\----------DEO Main Hub----------

Johnn bites back a smile and tries very hard to look like he is busy reading papers.

Winns eyes go wide hearing the scream of Alex. "Oh boy."

Lucy giggles and sits down by Winn and Vasquez.

Vasquez shows no reaction at all but. ' She will kill us. She will kill us in our sleep.' She shakes her head and then just a flash of panic yet only inwardly. 'Fuck that. She will just kill us.'


	4. Oh, Pretty Woman: Maggie to Lena

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song: Oh, Pretty Woman.  
> Artist: Roy Orbison  
> Album: The Essentials of Roy Orbison  
> Released: 1965 But the one I found on I-Tunes does not say when.  
> Songwriters: Bill Dees / William M. Dees / Roy Orbison
> 
> I Own NOTHING. Just the idea of the story.
> 
> Edited 5/30/2018 Cleaned up a bit.

\----------CatCo----------  
The soft click of heels on linoleum floor caught Kara's ear. She knew that sound and gate from anywhere. The sound of the elevator doors closing gives Kara the time to make sure she has everything well out of the way. Moving around her office at a human pace she makes sure all her paperwork is carefully placed into her desk drawer. The sound of a ding alerts Kara to the elevator had reached her floor. She shakes the nervousness from her body and then sits back into her chair and quickly uses her superspeed to finish her article and sends it off to Snapper.

Lena makes her way through the bullpen and stops at Kara's office door. Taking a deep breath to steady her nerves she gently knocks on the door.

Mister Mxyzptlk appears yet invisible with Music Meister in the office and they move quietly to the corner as they silently observe.

Kara looks up at the door and lets a smile grace her features. "Come in."

Lena opens the door and steps in. "I hope you're not busy."

Kara's smile brightens that smile reserved just for Lena. "Not at all. I just finished my article." She waves Lena in and stands as she moves towards her and reaches out gently closing the door behind the woman.

Lena melts at the smile Kara sends her way and can not help the natural smile that only Kara seems to bring out. "I came by to see if you would like to go out for lunch."

Kara smirks. "Have I ever turned down a lunch offer?"

Lena smirks right back and steps closer. "Maybe that's why I always use food to get you to go out with me."

Kara blushes and fidgets with her glasses. "You don't have to bribe me with food Lena. I'd go anywhere with you."

Lena bites her lower lip looking up shyly at Kara hearing those words. "I'll have to take you up on that offer sometime."

Mister Mxyzptlk grins watching the interaction. "They are so adorable."

Music Meister nods. "A Super and a Luthor." He smirks looking at Mister Mxyzptlk.

Mister Mxyzptlk Grins. "Nuff said. I get it. It's epic."

Kara clears her throat about to replay but startles when the door flys open she is just quick enough to gently pull Lena slightly to the right so she isn't hit by the door.

Snapper opens the door. "PONYTAIL!" His eyes land on Lena and Kara close together. He arches his brow slightly then clears his throat. "You need to redo this story. You have one hour."

Mister Mxyzptlk growls and stands in the air about to zap the grumpy man away.

Music Meister grabs Mxy's hand and sighs. "You really need to stop doing that. Things happen for a reason."

Kara sighs. "Yes, Sir." She looks to Lena. "I'm so sorry. Maybe we can do something tomorrow?"

Snapper observes the interaction before deciding he rather not know and turns around shouting over his shoulder. "Fifty-nine minutes PONYTAIL!"

Lena pouts slightly at what just happened she had planned to take Kara to a new restaurant that is opening today. She looks to Kara and wipes the pout off her face and smiles slightly. "I'd Like that."

Kara smiles softly having seen the pout. 'So cute.' She gently hugs Lena and opens the door. "I'll call you later. I'm really sorry Lena."

Lena brushes it off. "It's okay Kara. I understand. I'll keep a look out for your text. Stay safe." She turns and heads out to the elevators. 'Don't look back... Dang, it. I really wanted to take her to that restaurant before she finds it.'

Mister Mxyzptlk pouts and looks at Music Meister. "I was looking forward to another song!"

Music Meister smirks. "Ohh. We will get one I promise. Let's follow Lena."

Mister Mxyzptlk arches his brow then nods and they poof out from Kara's office and land outside CatCo.

Kara grumbles and plops down in her seat working on her story. Her head snaps up at the sound of sirens and she stretches her fingers using her super speed again to finish the story. She pulls out her phone texting James to send the story for her in forty-five minutes from her computer before she leaves her office. She heads for the stairwell zipping up the stairs as she changes into her super suit and flies off the roof.

\----------Two blocks from CatCo----------

Maggie sighs looking at the scene and shakes her head looking for clues. She takes a few notes in her notebook and asks another officer to make sure the evidence is handled correctly. Having finished her side of the investigation until the corner gives her the results she moves towards the police tape and steps under it leaving the scene. She shoves her hands into her jacket pockets and decides she needs to stretch her legs a bit and take a walk to think about some of the clues. Muttering under her breath. "I thought crime in Gotham was weird sheesh." 

Lena smiles walking down the street and decides to not let what happened ruin her mood as she heads back to L-Corp.

Kara sighs having found out the sirens were just officers pulling over a person with a broken tail light. She spots Maggie walking with her hands in her pockets a soft smile graces her lips and she lands on the rooftop nearby just walking along with her yet out of sight. She squeals lightly at the way Maggie is dressed and hearing her mumble to herself. "Aww, she is so cute!" Her eyes flicker to the sound of heels and her brow arches seeing Lena not too far ahead of Maggie. "Wow, small world."

Mister Mxyzptlk see's the shadow of Supergirl on the street and looks up over his shoulder spotting Maggie not far behind them. "Oh Snap!." He looks up at the building seeing Supergirl walking along the building roofs ledge and hovering from one building to another when needed.

Music Meister looks to where Mxy is and smirks. "Ahh see. Told you. Everything happens for a reason." He moves forward and walks backward for a few moments placing his hand over Lena's chest and the soft red glow emits, before he steps to the side and then walks backward once again when Maggie is within reach and places his hand over her chest letting the soft red glow grace her heart as well before it fades. Moving out of the way he follows the two a happy smile upon his lips.

Maggie looks up and sees a woman with long beautiful hair draping down over her shoulders and that short skirt. 'Mercy.' Her heart skips a beat and she arches her brow following the curve of the woman's hips then her long legs. 'Damn.' She shivers and then pulls her hands out of her pockets. Walking a bit faster to catch up she see's the reflection of the woman in a window and her jaw drops 'Lena. Damn! Looking good as always.'. 

Mister Mxyzptlk grins hearing Maggie's thoughts and watching whats happening. He snaps his fingers and music starts to play. He wiggles his brows at Music Meister loving this song.

Music Meister chuckles at the choice Maggies heart and feelings chose and fully approves.

======Song; Oh, Pretty Woman. By: Roy Orbison=====

Kara's eyes go wide hearing music and she sees Maggie trying to catch up with Lena. "Oh. My. Rao!" A shiver shoots straight up her spine and then she stutters for a second. "F...Fu... What. Wait! Shit. Fuck. Alex. Crap!" She flies off as fast as she dares without breaking the sound barrier and keeps her hearing on whats happening. Reaching the DEO she finds Alex quickly and grabs her without warning carefully not to hurt her she flies off back to the scene over the rooftops where Maggie and Lena are. "Look!" She nods down at Maggie catching up with Lena.

Mister Mxyzptlk smirks seeing that Kara had gone to gather Alex. He snaps his fingers and grins before looking back at Lena and Maggie watching it unfold.

Alex looks to where Kara gestured to and her jaw drops. Now hearing the music her eyes go wide. "Oh, This will be interesting." She gasps floating all of a sudden able to fly. "What the fuck!" She shifts slightly but calms down and smirks being able to control where she flies. "Okay. Thank you, Kara. Mxy and Music Meister I give them a pass for all this so far. I can fly!."

Kara nods. "There was no way I was going to let you miss this." She shakes her head having expected something like that to happen since they are so far up. Her eyes move from Alex with a smile having seen Alex having fun with all this now and down to the scene about to play out.

Maggie flashes her sexy yet adorable dimpled smile looking Lena up and down as she walks backward and starts to sing in a playful yet endearing tone. "Pretty woman, walkin' down the street. Pretty woman the kind I like to meet. Pretty woman. I don't believe you, you're not the truth. No one could look as good as you, mercy." Her eyes travel over Lena as she wiggles her brows playfully. Appreciating the beautiful woman before her.

Lena blinks seeing Maggie come up to her when she hears the music like she did with Kara. Her mind trying to wrap around whats happening but she continues to walk. A blush coloring her cheeks as she hears Maggie's words.

Alex snickers watching whats happening. "Oh my god. we have to video this!" She pulls out her cell and starts to record it as they fly along the rooftops.

Kara just keeps up with whats going on surprised with how Alex is flying so well and seems to be just pushing it out of her mind because of whats happening. She smiles brightly and decides to just go with it and follows carefully from roof top to roof top floating along as they listen and watch.

Mister Mxyzptlk snickers listening to them all. 

Music Meister smirks seeing whats happening and makes it to where Kara and Alex can hear Lena and Maggie's thoughts yet unable to talk to them telepathically.

Maggie Spins on her heel once and starts walking backward once again as she sings. "Pretty woman won't you pardon me." She bows just slightly before moving gracefully to Lena's side as she continues. "Pretty woman, I couldn't help but see. Pretty woman that you look lovely as can be. Are you lonely just like me." She purrs and wiggles her brows at Lena before letting her eyes sweep over Lena's body again and she moves her right hand over Lena's hip as she steps around her dragging her hand along her waistline almost like dancing.

Lena blushes and feels her heart skip a beat. A shy smile on her lips listening to Maggie and her jaw drops hearing Maggie purr, her body trembles as she feels a jolt run through her body to her core making her walk stutter for but a second. 'Oh my.' She gulps when Maggie's hand lands on her hip and she arches her brow slowly looking into her eyes. She keeps eye contact and turns with Maggie feeling her hand move along her waist yet she keeps walking/almost dancing.

Alex laughs hearing Lena's thought and keeps recording. "Damn leave it to Lean to keep her cool with someone singing and dancing for her."

Kara blushes and giggles watching it all. "They are so cute. Yeah, Lena kept her cool when I sang to her too."

Maggie winks at Lena and moves her hand from her waist and stops walking. A seductive smirk plays upon her lips as she looks deep into Lena's eyes and sings. "Pretty woman stop a while." She steps up to Lena and arches her brow in return. "Pretty woman talk awhile." She runs her fingertip over her jawline and follows her fingertips with her eyes before looking back into Lena's eyes. "Pretty woman give your smile to me." 

Lena stops walking and takes a breath feeling Maggie step closer. A gasp escapes her lips when she feels Maggie's fingertips over her jawline. Hearing her words a shy smile graces her lips as she looks back into Maggie's eyes. Her breath taken away from Maggie's song and actions. She runs her tongue along her lips to rewet them.

Maggie arches her brow and bites her lip watching Lena's tongue before looking into her eyes once again and singing again. "Pretty woman yeah, yeah, yeah. Pretty woman look my way." She gently takes Lena's hands and smiles. "Pretty woman say you'll stay with me." She slowly starts to walk backward again almost dancing as she sings. "Cause I need you, I'll treat you right. Come with me baby, be mine tonight."

Mister Mxyzptlk Wiggles his brows watching. "Gotta say. Maggie is a real charmer."

Music Meister chuckles. "Indeed. The music chosen is what matches the person's personality, Heart, what is on their mind at the time and the interaction. This song I have to say had Maggie and Lena written all over it." 

Mister Mxyzptlk laughs. "Remind me to ask Alex for a copy of the video!"

Alex shakes her head with a playful smile. "Damn, Lena had like no chance of escaping Maggie's charm."

Kara blushes thinking of the first time she met Maggie. "The dimples alone had me but your right. She is the goddess of charm."

Alex wiggles her brows looking at Kara. "Goddess huh." 

Kara blushes more and turns her eyes back to the show as she playfully replies. "Aww, Shut up and keep recording."

Maggie steps aside wanting to watch Lena walk again. Not able to help to want to see that sexy hip sway and the way her body moves. Releasing her hands as she licks her lips before singing again. "Pretty woman don't walk on by." She drops to her knees and brings a hand to her chest as if pleading with Lena. "Pretty woman don't make me cry. Pretty woman don't walk away, Hey, OK." She jumps back up onto her feet after Lena walks by her and sighs watching Lena walk. "If that's the way it must be, OK." 

Lena bites her lower lip in that sultry way and starts walking again as that blush deepens. She shakes her head playfully with a smile seeing Maggie drop to her knees yet she keeps walking as she listens.

Maggie lets her eyes move over Lena's form as she walks and shivers her right brow arching before the words flow from her lips. "I guess I'll go on home, it's late." She shoves her hands in her jacket and pouts looking down at the floor.

Lena frowns for a moment hearing Maggie saying she is going home and she finds the cute detective's song draw her in. Stopping she looks over her shoulder at Maggie and finds the pout adorable and turns back towards the woman and walks back towards her.

Maggie sighs. "There'll be tomorrow night, but wait." She hears Lena's heels on the pavement heading towards her and she looks up in surprise as the words flow from her lips. "What do I see?" Her brow arches slowly watching Lena. "Is she walkin' back to me?" A seductive grin plays upon her lips and she nods slowly looking over Lena's form from the front and feels her heart skip a beat as she sings. "Yeah, she's walkin' back to me." Those dimples now in full force.

Lena bites her lower lip seeing Maggie's grin and she steps up to Maggie and slides her hands over her shoulders slowly a seductive smile falls on her lips as she listens.

Maggie slides her hands over Lena's hips and pulls her body against her own. "Oh, Oh, Pretty Woman." 

Mister Mxyzptlk grins. "Okay, That was cute and hot at the same time. I mean come on!"

Music Meister nods. "I'm just happy they mesh well."

Alex keeps watching even tho the music stopped. "Well, fucking kiss her. Damn you got her in your arms."

Kara laughs hearing Alex and shakes her head. "I don't think they will but I can tell they want to."

Lena's eyes look to Maggie's lips before looking into her eyes and she arches her brow slowly as a playful smirk falls upon her lips. "Well, Detective. I had no idea you felt that way about me."

Maggie blushes at Lena's words. Not hearing the music anymore she swallows gently letting Lena go. "Uh." A nervous laugh escapes her lips and she reaches up with her right hand rubbing the back of her neck as her free hand goes into her jacket pocket. "So.. That just happened." She then shoves the other hand into her other pocket.

Lena smiles watching the detective go all shy. "I guess women cannot stop themselves around me." She flinches at what she just said, sounding full of herself. "I mean to say. Well. Nevermind." She blushes. 

Maggie looks at Lena and smirks. "Yeah, Supergirl told me about that."

Lena's eyes go wide for but a moment before she controls herself. "Really..."

Supergirl flies down towards the two and lands. Looking around at all the people around that had stopped in their tracks watching what had just happened. She slides her hands around their waists and pulls them close. "Not here." She looks around at all the people with their jaws on the floor at what just happened.

Mister Mxyzptlk bursts out laughing falling out of the air and hitting the ground.

Music Meister facepalms. "Well. You would think they would have known from when Alex sang to Kara that everyone around them can see and hear whats going on." He shakes his head. "Duh."

Supergirl lands on the roof with Maggie and Lena with a blush as she steps back towards Alex releasing them.

Maggie's jaw drops seeing Alex there as well. "Oh shit."

Alex giggles and shakes her head. "No worries love." She grins and holds up her phone wiggle it to taunt. "I got it on video!"

Lena looks from Supergirl to Maggie then to Alex then back to Maggie then to Supergirl and Alex again. "Someone want to fill me in on whats going on? I feel like I am missing something."

Mister Mxyzptlk appears by Supergirl and wiggles his fingers at Lena. "I can!" He gets a playful grin on his face and wiggles his brows. "Pretty Woman."

Music Meister appears by Mxy and shakes his head with a soft chuckle.

Maggie face palms and groans. "Nuuuuu..."

Supergirl bites her lips to keep from laughing and then schools her features.

Alex snickers at Maggie and looks to Lena with a smile.

Lena arches her brow looking at them. "Well?" She folds her arms over her chest.

Music Meister steps forward and smiles at Lena. "That would be our doing Miss Luthor." He motions to Mxy then himself.

Mister Mxyzptlk wiggles his fingers again at Lena and smiles. "We are just opening a few doors that seemed to be closed. Pesky closets."

Maggie snorts. "I have been out of the closet for years little imp."

Alex smiles and shakes her head. "I think he is talking about the skeleton variety love."

Lena looks to Supergirl and arches her brow, then to Maggie before looking at Alex and blushing. "So. Am I to expect a song from you next Agent Danvers?"

Supergirl sucks in a breath and snickers before biting her lower lip to get control of herself.

Maggie laughs and her eyes twinkle. "Ohh. Alex already had a song yesterday. It was beautiful not a dry tear in the room."

Alex gapes like a fish opening and closing her mouth before she closes it with a snap and blushes looking at the ground and mumbling. "Meanies."

Mister Mxyzptlk grins and then looks to Lena. "It was so beautiful."

Music Meister looks at Alex and smiles softly. "You shouldn't worry about your feelings Alex. The way they showed through in your song. It was powerful and moving. You should hold your head up."

Lena bites her lower lip watching Alex and arches her brow wondering if anyone recorded it. "If it helps." Her eyes flicker to Supergirl and a blush fills her cheeks before going back to Alex. "My security cameras got Supergirl singing to me."

Alex and Maggie's eyes dart to Lena and both at the same time reply. "YES!"

Supergirl's eyes go wide and her jaw drops. "NO!"

Mister Mxyzptlk Laughs. 

Lena startles at the reactions then she clears her throat. "Okay." She blushes again and smiles remembering the song Supergirl sang.

Supergirl looks at Alex as she crosses her arms over her chest and huffs. "I bet the DEO has you singing to me on video."

Alex's eyes go wide and she looks from Lena to Supergirl. "No!"

Maggie blushes and sways a little. "Actually. I kinda have a copy. But Vasquez did erase the video from the servers."

Music Meister chuckles. "Ahh, The love in this group. I love it."

Mister Mxyzptlk grins watching them all. "I got to say this is the first, best, and only bet I have lost. I love it!"

Lena looks to the group and arches her brow thinking she has an idea of whats going on. "So, These two." She motions to Mister Mxyzptlk and Music Meister. "Have powers and are making certain people sing their feelings?"

Supergirl nods. "Yes. Only those who are keeping things bottled up. You have nothing to worry about. Well, Other than people singing to you it seems." She blushes and looks at Maggie then back to Lena.

Alex smirks. "Oh. I think we will hear Lena sing."

Maggie snickers and nods having seen the look in Lena's eyes when she looks at Kara. "Dito."

Mister Mxyzptlk claps his hands excitedly. "I can't wait!"

Music Meister smirks and winks at Lena. "I'm sure it will be lovely."

Lena feels her heart skip a beat as she looks from Alex to Maggie then to Supergirl. 'I guess I will be singing a lot.' Her cheeks brighten at the thought and she bites her inner cheek.


	5. Take a Hint: Kara & Lena to Jimmy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song: Take a Hint.  
> Artist: Victoria Justice, Elizabeth Gillies  
> Album: Victorious Cast  
> Released: 2012  
> Songwriter(s): Kevin Kadish, James Michael, Meghan Shahnaz Kabir
> 
> I OWN NOTHING. Just the idea of the Story.
> 
> This chapter is dedicated to fashionfuture for her story I was born to <3you. Maybe this will help you decide what to do with jimmy. Grins
> 
> Edited 5/30/2018 Cleaned things up some.

\----------DEO----------

Supergirl, Alex, Maggie, and Lena followed Johnn into the briefing room. 

Winn waves from his seat at the table. "Hey, Guys!" A big smile was on his face having seen the video that's now running on all the TV networks.

Alex rolls her eyes seeing Winn and the big smile on his face. "Have you figured a way to block the broadcasts?" 

Supergirl moves pulling out a chair for Alex, Maggie, and Lena then waits for them to sit with a soft smile on her lips.

Lena smiles lightly brushing her fingertips over Supergirl's hand before taking her seat. "Thank you Supergirl." Not sure if this room is safe to use Kara's name she goes with the safe option since she is in her suit.

Maggie blushes at the chair being pulled out for them all she gives Supergirl a side hug and then takes her seat by Lena before wiggling her brows at Lena, and an adorable dimpled smile plays upon her lips.

Alex pulls out a seat for Supergirl by her and smiles gesturing to it before taking her own and then arches her brow at Winn not hearing him speak yet.

Johnn leans against the wall just watching everything a stoic look yet his mind is racing with everything that is going on.

Winn sits back in his seat watching them all settle in. "Well, No. Its gone viral tho!"

Maggie groans and drops her head on the table with a whine. "Whhyyyy."

Lena bites her lower lip in that sexy way she does watching Maggie before her eyes look up and catch the look Winn has and she clears her throat and sits up straight. "It's my fault. They follow me everywhere. Cameras." She frowns slightly yet not enough to be noticed.

Kara sits listening as she gets comfortable in the chair. "It's not your fault Lena. Its that Imp and Music Meister. I have no idea how long they are going to be around." Sighs.

Johnn steps from the wall slightly. "I'm not that worried about them this time around." A playful never before seen smile on his lips. "I actually find what they are doing entertaining, and it's nice to see you all Finally wake up."

Alex snaps her head towards Johnn about to retort but see's the look on his face and blinks. "Are you smiling!?"

Lena tilts her head looking towards Johnn and arches her brow slowly. "You have a lovely smile." Not sure why Alex seems surprised.

Kara's jaw drops seeing Johnn smiling. "Its the end of the world."

Maggie chuckles hearing Alex and Kara and lifts her head looking at the smile on Johnns face and laughs. "Oh, My God! He is enjoying this too much."

Winn looks just as shocked as he gawks at Johnn.

Lucy enters the room and sits by winn without a sound but looks up at the laughing and blinks then finds Johnn smiling, and her eyes go wide.

Lena shakes her head. "I think we have more important things to worry about. There is video of Maggie singing to me with music out of nowhere. People think I am some kind of witch that put a spell on her." 

Maggie furrows her brows and places her hand over Lena's "Your not a witch baby." A dimpled smile aimed at Lena and she wiggles her brows. "But you definitely have me under your spell."

Winn snickers. "Pretty Woman."

Kara snaps out of it and giggles hearing that. "She has all of us under her spell."

Lena mumbles under her breath looking down with a slight pout. "Not all of you." Still unsure how Alex feels about all of this.

Alex tilts her head seeing the pout that Lena has and sighs. "Well, It's rediculous. Your not a witch. You're too pretty for that." She looks at the TV behind Winn playing the video again of maggie singing to Lena, and she smiles.

Johnn clears his throat. "That aside. I think we should just keep going the way we have. Until those two are finished with whatever they are doing, I think we are stuck with them."

Lucy looks to Lena and Maggie. "Legal wise we really can not do anything. I think what Johnn is saying is a good idea, but I would still be careful around those two. I have a friend coming who knows about magic. She has run into Mister Mxyzptlk before, and he seems to like her and usually does as she asks."

Kara's jaw drops. "Really? Where was she last time he visited!?"

Lucy shrugs.

Lena stands grabbing her purse. "If we are done. I need to get back to CatCo. Maybe we can figure out how to spin this."

Kara stands and moves towards the door. "I have to go there anyways."

Alex stands and pushes her chair in. "I'm going with too. I think we should all stay together."

Maggie stands and follows suit. "I agree."

Winn jumps up and looks at Johnn. "Can I go with them!? I don't want to miss if they sing again!"

All eyes snapped to him. 

Winn shrinks under the gaze. "What? It... It's for research purposes!"

Lucy stands and places her hand on Winn's shoulder. "Nice try."

Winn jumps slightly by the sudden hand on his shoulder. "Awww"

Johnn choaks on a short laugh then looks stoic again and walks past them all. "Just be careful ladies."

Kara, Lena, Alex, and Maggie all head to the garage deciding on taking a DEO vehicle so Kara can go as herself.

Johnn arches his brow at Lucy giving a smile.

Lucy grins and follows Winn out to the command center placing her hand on his shoulder again. "Winn."

Winn jumps startled and looks at Lucy. "Geez. Lucy, you have to quit doing that!." He sits in his seat by Vasquez.

Lucy grins looking at him. "Your an Agent learn to be more observant. Hey." She leans down and whispers in his ear. "Record all the feeds in CatCo." 

Vasquez groans. "You all have death wishes." Thinking Alex won't be the only one to kill them with Lena on board now. A shiver runs down her spine at that thought. 'Ohh not good.'

\----------CatCo----------

Kara, Alex, And Maggie follow Lena into her office only to find Jimmy there.

Jimmy places papers on Lena's desk and turns smiling when he see's them all enter. "Hey." He looks Lena over slowly then back to her eyes.

Lena groans Internaly.

Alex plops down on the couch resting her right arm over the back of it. "Hey, Jimmy."

Maggie gives a slight wave and grimaces at the way Jimmy is looking Lena over.

Kara narrows her brows at the way Jimmy Looks at Lena.

Jimmy looks up to see Kara and smirks. "How you been?" He gives her a once over as well.

Mister Mxyzptlk pops in invisible. "Gahh. this guy!"

Music Meister appears invisible by Mxy and nods. "Yeah. I don't like him either. The way he treated Lucy then Kara and now that thing with Lena when she was at her most vulnerable. He is just wrong. No Honor."

Mister Mxyzptlk nods. "So, I can like Zap him tho. Right?"

Kara fidgets with her glasses feeling uncomfortable under Jimmy's gaze.

Lena's jaw clenches seeing what Jimmy is doing. "Do you need something Olsen..."

Alex grinds her teeth and starts to get up off the couch finally seeing whats going on.

Jimmy smirks playfully. "I won't say no to dinner?" He had seen the video, but he knows about Mister Mxyzptlk and Music Meister because Winn told him in text so there is nothing going on between Lena and Maggie and he feels confident he has a chance with Lena after that kiss. He is just sorry Kara couldn't join having been turned down by her.

Kara hears Jimmy and clenches her hands her body stiffening.

Maggie tilts her head seeing something in Lena's eyes and pulls Alex down whispering to her. "Wait. I feel like something is.." She looks at Kara and shivers. "Ohh something is gonna happen."

==========Song: Take a Hint. By: Victoria Justice, Elizabeth Gillies.==========

Mister Mxyzptlk Just smiles seeing Lena's eyes and Kara's hands. "Oooo fight!" He snaps his fingers and music starts.

Music Meister shakes his head. "Looks like the Zapping isn't needed." 

Jimmy moves towards Lena and places a hand on her hip.

Kara moves towards Jimmy and removes his hand off Lena poking him in the chest as she remembers what he did in the past and when she opens her mouth to give him a piece of her mind she is singing. "Why am I always hit on by the boys I never like. I can always see 'em coming, from the left or from the right."

Lena smirks watching Kara and moves by her poking Jimmy in the chest as well. Her voice agitated as she sings. "I don't want to be a priss; I'm just try'na be polite. But it always seems to bite me in the..." She arches her brow keeping herself from cussing and driving the point home as she looks at him.

Jimmy blinks, and his eyes go wide shocked at the words and whats going on.

Mister Mxyzptlk smirks wickedly.

Music Meister bites his lips and just watches.

Maggie snort laughs seeing whats happening and his reaction.

Alex's eyes go wide, and her mouth opens and closes speechless that finally, Kara is sticking up for herself and now Lena when it comes to that idiot.

Kara pushes him back into a chair and advances at him just slightly "Ask me for my number, yeah, you put me on the spot." She steps back and shakes her head no.

Jimmy falls back into the seat and tries to sink back into it more seeing they look upset.

Lena rolls her eyes at him. "You think that we should hook up. But I think that we should not." She moves to the left side of the chair.

Mister Mxyzptlk bursts out laughing as he appears only to Alex and Maggie.

Music Meister appears snickering and sits by Alex and Maggie giving them a wink and lightly moves his right hand to Alex's jaw and closes it. "You'll catch flies dear."

Maggie laughs at whats going on then at Music Meister words. Shaking her head and then turns her gaze back to Jimmy getting ripped.

Kara moves to the other side of the chair singing. "You had me at "Hello," then you opened up your mouth."

People in the bullpen see whats going on as they hear the music and are just gawking.

Alex closes her mouth and looks around then notices the people and groans. "Not again... At least it's not me." She looks back to Jimmy getting reamed and smirks. "Worth it tho."

Lena and Kara move in front of Jimmy and look at each other rolling their eyes at the idiot, and they sing together. "And that is when it started going south. OH!"

Mister Mxyzptlk Is laughing so hard tears are in his eyes, and he falls to the other side of Maggie on the couch. 

Maggie can't stop laughing at it all and also has tears in her eyes.

Alex snickers watching it all and seeing Maggie laughing so hard with what Lena and Kara are doing she can't help but smile. "Go get him, Ladies."

Jimmy furrows his brows looking between them trying to back up in the chair.

Kara and Lena glare at Jimmy as they continue. "Get your hands off my hips, or I'll punch you in the lips," Kara growls the last line showing jimmy her fist and then continues to sing with Lena. "Stop your staring at my... Hey! Take a hint, take a hint."  
Lena shakes her finger from side to side at Jimmy as she sings. "No you can't buy me a drink, let me tell you what I think." She then waves her hand in front of her mouth. "I think you could use a mint." She narrows her eyes at him as she then continues to sing with Kara. "Take a hint, take a hint. La, la, la... T-take, a hint, take a hint. La, la, la..."

Alex laughs hard at the breath thing knowing what happened and she falls towards Maggie on the couch holding her side.

Jimmy looks between them and looks to Kara reaching out for her.

Kara moves dodging him and sighs before singing. "I guess you still don't get it, so let's take it from the top."

Lena slaps his hand and glares at him. "You asked me what my sign is, and I told you it was "Stop." She holds up her hand palm towards him.

Everyone in the bullpen and on the couch laughing at this point hearing that line and Lean's delivery.

Kara shakes her head remembering Jimmy always using her name, Lena's and her cousins to get attention and she rolls her eyes again. "And if I had a dime for every name that you just dropped."

Lena hears that and nods knowing he has done that too and jumps in with the song again singing with Kara as she starts to dance with her. "You'd be here, and I'd be on a yacht. Oh!"

At this point, everyone on the couch is in tears laughing their asses off, and Alex has to reach out and catch Maggie to keep her from falling off.

Jimmy's jaw drops, and he looks baffled.

Lena and Kara lean in at the same time punching towards Jimmy as they sing together louder and with more feeling. "Get your hands off my hips, or I'll punch you in the lips! Stop your staring at my... Hey! Take a hint, take a hint! No, you can't buy me a drink, let me tell you what I think! I think you could use a mint! Take a hint, take a hint! La, la, la... T-take, a hint, take a hint! La, la, la..."

Jimmy flinches at the fists coming at him and gapes at how close they came. Thinking Kara could have flattened him and he swallows with that thought.

Maggie screams with joy that they are standing up for themselves and putting Jimmy in his place and she punches the air excited. "WOOT!"

Alex laughs and hugs Maggie around the waist pulling her close and watching it all.

Mister Mxyzptlk is blue in the face from laughing so much and rolls off the couch onto the floor laughing.

Music Meister laughs and shakes his head but is happy they are all having fun. Well, Most of them.

Kara pokes Jimmy again in the chest and leans down close singing. "What about "No" don't you get?"

Lena pulls Kara back and to her side sliding her hand over Kara's hip as she looks at Jimmy singing. "So go and tell your friends."

Kara leans into Lena and grins at her.

Lena bites her lower lip looking into Kara's eyes a seductive grin playing on her lips.

Jimmy's eyes go VERY wide seeing whats happening. 'Oh.'

Kara and Lena look from each other and at Jimmy as they sing. "I'm not really interested!"

The people in the bullpen "Ooooo."

Everyone on the couch. "YEAH!"

Kara arches her brow looking at Jimmy as she sings. "It's about time that you're leavin'."

Lena nods and tilts her head to the door of her office as she looks at Jimmy. "I'm gonna count to three and, Open my eyes and..."

Everyone gets quiet on the couch and all the people in the bullpen stare.

Kara and Lena pull from one another and point at Jimmy. "You'll be gone."

Lena holds up one finger with fire in her eyes her voice seductive as she sings. "One..."

Mister Mxyzptlk stops laughing and swallows. "Ohhh. Lena is hot."

Maggie's jaw drops hearing Lena, and she feels wet all of a sudden. Hearing Mxy, she slaps him upside the head at the same time as Alex.

Alex chokes on air and fidgets hearing Lena's seductive voice. Flinches hearing Mxy and slaps him upside the head as Maggie does.

Jimmy moves standing to get up.

"Kara pushes him back down as she sings to make sure he gets it one last time. "Get your hands off my..."

Lena arches her brow looking at him. "Two..."

Kara grabs Jimmy's shirt and pulls him up careful to use human strength just out of the chair as she sings. "Or I'll punch you in the..."

Lena smirks watching and sings as she pushes him towards the door. "Three..."

Jimmy moves his eyes over them once again confused.

Kara pushes him as well a little less soft towards the door "Stop your staring at my... Hey!"

Everyone in the bullpen scatters to their desks seeing them moving towards the doors.

Alex and Maggie just stare watching as Kara and Lena keep pushing Jimmy towards the doors.

Lena and Kara dance close together again their hands moving over one another's sides as they sing looking at Jimmy. "Take a hint, take a hint! I am not your missing link! Let me tell you what I think! I think you could use a mint! Take a hint, take a hint!  
Take a hint, take a hint! Woah!

Jimmy stumbles out the doors and catches his balance brushing off his clothing and straightening it. 

Kara and Lena open the doors and push him in the chest one more time as they sing. "Get your hands off my hips, or I'll punch you in the lips! Stop your staring at my... Hey! Take a hint, take a hint! La, la, la... T-take, a hint, take a hint! La, la, la..." They walk back into the office holding hands and let the doors close.

Jimmy fell on his ass with that last push and just stares shaking his head "Unbelievable." He stands up brushing himself off again and walks off out of the offices seeing all the eyes on him.

Lena pulls Kara into her arms when they get to the center of the office a seductive smirk on her lips she grabs the lapels of Kara's shirt and pulls her into a steamy kiss.

Kara squeaks getting pulled, and once her lips melt into Lena's she moans, her hands moving to Lena's hips and tugging her to her body.

Music Meister appears so Kara and Lena can see him when they are done. Smiling as he watches them.

Mister Mxyzptlk claps and whistles as he appears for them as well. "WOOOOHOO! Bravo!"

Alex rubs her legs together and sinks down on the couch into Maggie's arms. "Tha... That's." She lets out a slow breath. "Really. Hot."

Maggie nods and swallows as she watches Lena and Kara kissing knowing just how Alex is feeling. "Damnnnnn."

Lena moves her hands over Kara's shoulders to the back of her head pulling her into a more passionate kiss.

Kara groans into the kiss her eyes flutter feeling her body tingling all over. Her hands trailing down to Lena's ass squeezing and holding her close as she deepens the kiss.

Mister Mxyzptlk slowly arches his brow watching. "Need a room?"

Alex and Maggie slap Mxy upside the head again not even looking at him as they squirm on the couch watching Kara and Lena making out.

Music Meister is even blushing and clears his throat. "Um... Ladies?"

Lena pulls one hand away from Kara and tries to shoo away the other people in the room as she continues to kiss Kara. Moving her hand back to Kara's shoulder and dragging it up her neck to her jawline.

Mxy and Music Meister disappear seeing nothing will pull those two apart right now. 

Alex and Maggie just keep watching squirming and feeling thirsty but so very much worth the show.

Everyone in the bullpen is just floored seeing Lena Luthor and Innocent Kara Danvers making out in Lena's office.

\----------DEO----------  
Winn is bright red looking at the monitors.

Lucy is just grinning before she bursts out. "Humm. Get it!"

Johnn has his arms crossed over his chest his brow arched. 'Well. Okay.'

Vasquez is just stareing looking at the monitor her eyes travel over Kara and Lena. Then to the two squirming badasses turned into puddles just watching the make-out session. She smirks and lets out a breath of relief. 'Well. I'm thinking we won't get killed for this video. I think I might actually get a favor out of it.' She goes back to working without worry.


	6. Titanium: Reign to Kara/Supergirl, Alex, Maggie, Lena, Ivy, and Harley.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song: Titanium  
> Artist: Sia  
> Album: David Guetta - Nothing but the Beat  
> Released: December 9, 2011  
> Songwriter(s): GUETTA DAVID, FURLER SIA KATE I, WALL VAN DE NICK L, TUINFORT GIORGIO H
> 
> Edited 5/31/2018

\---------- National City L Corp ----------

Pushing from her desk and standing Sam stretches her arms over her head and sighs. "I need a nice long hot bath." She shuts off her computer then grabs her suitcase making we way to the door she opens it and smiles at Jess as she asks. "Is Lena still in?" Knowing Lena is because Jess is still here, so she just smirks.

Jess nods. "Of course she is Miss Arias. She is not busy if you wish to go in."

Sam smiles again and moves towards the door to Lena's office while looking at Jess. "Go on. Get out of here. I am going to drag Lena from her desk. She is working herself to the bone. We can not have that now can we." She winks at Jess.

Jess giggles and stands. "Alright. I know your one of two people who can drag her from work. Still... Call me if you need help." She grabs her things and goes to the elevator tossing another smile and wave at Sam before she disappeared behind the shutting doors.

Sam knocks once on the door then pushes the handle down and peeks her head in. "Hey, Lena."

Lena looks up and smiles seeing Sam. "Hi, Sam." She arches her brow and looks around her desk for a moment. "Did we have a meeting?"

Sam chuckles lightly and shakes her head as she steps into the office. "No Lena. Do you realize its Eight PM right?" She holds her case in front of her legs and holds the handle with both hands smiling.

Lena looks at the clock on her screen and then sighs. "Geez. Where does the time go?" She drops her pen on the paperwork in front of her and runs her fingertips through her hair. "Today has just been..." She thinks of how Maggie was singing and dancing today and blushes and whispers under her breath. "Adorable." She looks up seeing Sam watching her and bites her lower lip. "Sorry. Its been long."

Sam arches her brow hearing Lena say adorable and tilts her head like a puppy seeing the blush on her cheeks. 'I wonder what she thinks is adorable.' Then composes herself smiling as she waits for Lena. "I'm heading home. I sent Jess home, I hope you do not mind. I do request you head home as well. We are the last ones out, and I do not feel comfortable leaving you here alone." Thinking about how Lex and Lillian are always trying to harm Lena sets her nerves on edge.

Lena bites her lower lip looking at Sam and stands. "Thank you, Sam. I think I will do just that." She shuts off her computer and hits the button under her desk to activate the extra cameras in her office. Grabbing her purse, she steps towards Sam and pulls the door open. "What do you have planned for tonight?"

Sam exits the office and waits for Lena to lock up. "Just a night to unwind. Ruby is spending the night with friends for a Birthday party."

Lena locks up and then slips her arm into Sams as they make their way to the elevator. "Oh, so just a chill night. After today's workload, I'm sure you're looking forward to that."

Sam nods and hits the button to the ground floor. "Yes, I feel so tired lately. I'm just going to take a long hot bath and then bed. I feel drained."

Lena looks worried and hugs Sam's arm. "You know if you have too much work I can help you."

Sam blushes and shakes her head slightly. "It's not the work. I have just been having these weird dreams. More like nightmares, and I'm... Well. I'm sure I just need to sleep it off." she sighs softly wondering why she keeps waking up in weird places and missing time.

Lena furrows her brows. "Sam. Your one of my best friends. If you ever need anything. Just ask."

Sam melts hearing this and the smiles. "Thank you, Lena. If things do not get better. I will consider it. I'm sure its just sleep. I'll be fine." She light pats Lena's arm on hers and smiles. "Don't worry about me."

Lena bites her lower lip in a worried way and nods. 

\---------National City Docks Two Hours Later----------

Reign hovers over the docks watching two women fighting a strange looking criminal with a hovering bike. She tilts her head finding these humans strange.

Lobo runs for his space cycle, and his eyes go wide as he turns the corner around a shipping container running straight into a baseball bat and skids across the wet cement onto is back and groans. "Crazy Bitch!"

Harley steps out from the side of the shipping container and relaxes the bat on her shoulder chewing gum. "Awww! Why you gotta be calling me names!"

Ivy sprouts plants from under the cement and they break the bindings Lobo had placed her in she takes in a deep breath and then lets it out slowly before petting her plant. "Thank you my precious." She moves towards Lobo and Harley and clinches her jaw as she narrows her brows at him. "You broke a nail..." She holds up her right hand showing him her nails.

Lobo snorts a laugh and shakes his head. "That's all you got to say Green?"

Harley raises her bat and slams it upside the back of his head. "Hey! Red takes great care of her nails!"

Reign arches her brow and her lips part just flabbergasted with the interaction as she watches.

Mister Mxyzptlk appears in the air watching Reign observing Harley, Lobo, and Ivy.

Music Meister hovers by him and smirks.

Mister Mxyzptlk sits back in the air and leans forward. "Hey... All these peeps are Villans."

Music Meister gives a crooked smile. "Technically, Yes. But, Ivy and Harley have been turning over a new leaf as the humans say."

Mister Mxyzptlk snickers at the little joke. "Soo... I am guessing Reign over there is gonna do something?"

Music Meister looks off into the distance and smiles. "Yes and no."

Mister Mxyzptlk looks off into the direction Music Meister is and sees DEO vehicles on the way and one red cape. "Ohhh, This is going to get very interesting!" He slaps his hands together and rubs them together.

Reign hears the slap and narrows her eyes in the direction it came from. Seeing nothing, she moves towards the area squinting her eyes then sniffs.

Mister Mxyzptlk squeaks having Reign right in front of him and then when she sniffs his eyes go cartoon wide.

Music Meister bites his lip and snickers.

Reign growls low and grabs Mister Mxyzptlk around the neck. "Show yourself!"

Mister Mxyzptlk appears holding his hands up. "Just watching. Not doing anything! I swear!"

Music Meister appears and smiles at Reign. "We are just observers. We are not doing anything wrong."

Reign gives them doubtful looks then slowly releases Mister Mxyzptlk. "Stay out of the way."

Mister Mxyzptlk salutes Reign as an Army uniform appears on him, and he is standing at attention. "Yes, Ma'am!"

Regins eyes light up red, and she growls. "Only warning." She flies back to where she was watching Lobo, Harley, and ivy.

Ivy has her vines wrap around Lobo and plop him back on his cycle. "Leave. If you ever try to steal any of my plants or ME again, I will not be so nice."

Harley pouts. "Aww, why we letting him go Red?"

Lobo revs his bike and takes off not wanting to stick around with the crazy dames.

Ivy sighs and looks to Harley. "Because we agreed to no longer cause trouble. I'm happy just tending my gardens. No longer running, being shot at..."

Harley hugs Ivy and nuzzles her neck. "Okay Red. I'm only being good for you and that cheerleader." Blushes and pulls back and kicks a pebble from the broken concrete. "Um... I kinda called them for backup. I was worried Red."

Regin hears this and looks up hearing the snap of a cape just in time to get punched down from the sky into the ground. She sighs looking up at Supergirl glaring down at her from the sky. "I didn't do anything!"

The DEO vehicles arrive, and Alex jumps from the back of one pulling her gun and aiming at Reign as she takes cover behind a shipping container. 

Maggie in a squad car arrives and see's Reign down, Supergirl in the air and Alex taking cover. She opens her vehicle door and runs taking cover close to Alex. "Whats going on? I just got the call and was in the area."

Alex keeps her eyes on Reign. "We don't know. We got a call from Harley asking for back up, and Supergirl saw Reign floating in the air. With that one, you have to attack first and ask questions later."

Maggie nods taking aim at Reign even tho she knows her bullets will do nothing."

Harley hears the crash and feels it underfoot. Looking towards the commotion, she runs overseeing Alex. "Hey Little Red! It's all good! That Lobo JackHat is gone now!" She smiles brightly waving.

Ivy see's Reign down, and Supergirl in the sky and quickly moves to Harley grabbing her around the waist and pulls her to cover. "Harley! Shhh. Somethings wrong." She motions to the caped wonders."

Harley looks over and sees 's Supergirl and Reign. "Uh oh."

Regin sighs pulling herself out of the small crater and looks at Supergirl. Slowly floating up to her as she crosses her arms over her chest and arches her brow. "I was Observing. You hit me for no reason."

Supergirl blinks and tilts her head like a confused puppy. "B.. But... We got a call for backup." She looks at Harley and Ivy and arches her brow.

Harley stands to pull herself from Ivy and motions for Supergirl to stop as she speaks regularly knowing she can hear her. "I'm Sorry Supes. We called because of Lobo Not the goth chick."

Regin clinches her jaw at being called goth chick and slowly arches her brows looking at Harley.

Harley squeaks and hides behind the shipping container.

Ivy rolls her eyes and looks at Harley. "You know... She can still see you THROUGH the container."

Harley blushes and waves at Regin shyly from behind the container.

Regin smiles watching Harley. 'Cute.' Her eyes trail over Harley's body through the container then over Ivy."

Supergirl blinks watching Reign smile. 'Was that a smile!? Is she...' She looks through the shipping container and then looks to Regin. Facepalms and groans and whispers to Reign. "Are you checking them out?"

Reign snaps her features back into a scowl. "No." Her cheeks a little blushed her eyes flick to Supergirl then looks over her body as a sexy smirk plays upon her lips.

Supergirl blinks then blushes with a squeak and crosses her arms over her chest and brings her right leg up a bit as to cover her modesty. "Are you checking me out!?" She gasps seeing the smirk and whispers in a hiss. "You better not be using X-Ray vision!"

Reign grins looking into Supergirl's eyes as she leans in and whispers. "And if I was?"

Supergirl's jaw drops then opens and closes for a moment speechless.

Alex's features take on a what the heck is she doing look as she watching Kara's body language.

Maggie snickers seeing Kara. "I think Reign is checking out Supergirl. Supergirl did that exact body movement when I caught her coming out of the shower a few days ago when I thought no one was home."

Alex's jaw drops "Seriously!?"

Mister Mxyzptlk laughs watching everything. "I'm guessing this Reign doesn't act like this usually?"

Music Meister smirks. "She actually does. Just not as Reign. As her alter ego, she is a huge flirt."

Mister Mxyzptlk looks confused and watches whats going on.

Supergirl clears her throat she readjusts back into her usually hover pose. "Why are you here?"

Reign rolls her eyes. "I was just observing the strange humans." She points at Harley and Ivy" Then looks back to Supergirl. "They... Interest me."

Supergirl clinches her jaw and glares at Reign taking on a stronger presence. "What do you mean Interest."

Alex sees the change in body langue Supergirl takes and speaks into her earpiece. "Stay alert everyone. Supergirl is on edge. Keep your sights on Reign."

Reign hears Alex and her eyes flash Red with irritation.

A shot rings out, and a bullet bounces off Reign.

Supergirls jaw drops seeing a bullet just randomly shot and looks back at the direction it came from seeing a scared agent. "Uh." She looks back to Reign, and her eyes go wide.

Reign's body tensed, and she glares at the Agent who shot at her. "You dare shoot me!?"

The agent pee's himself and throws his gun down and holds his hands up. "IM SORRY! I panicked!"

Reigns eyes flash brighter as she tried to contain her rage.

More shots ring out as the other agents open fire seeing the reaction afraid they are about to be attacked.

Reign screams in rage and lands in a heroic pose on the ground denting the cement yet again. She stands her full height and clinches her jaw.

Mister Mxyzptlk looks at Music Meister and arches his brow.

Music Meister nods with a smile disappearing to appear before Reign placing his hand over her chest letting his hand glow a soft red then he goes to Harley, Ivy, doing the same as a soft echo glow flows over the hearts of the others he has touched previously. Then he appears back by Mister Mxyzptlk. "Your up."

Mister Mxyzptlk grins and snaps his fingers, Then music starts to play out of nowhere.

======Song; Titanium. By: Sia=====

Supergirl lands in front of Reign holding up her hands in front of herself trying to calm her down because so far Reign has not done anything wrong and she feels terrible about punching the woman for no reason. "Please Reign. Calm down."

Regin growls looking at everyone then her eyes fall on Alex as she opens her mouth and sings in a sexy husky voice. "You shout it out, But I can't hear a word you say." Looking to Supergirl, she steps towards her singing. " I'm talking loud, not saying much. I'm criticized, but all your bullets ricochet. Shoot me down, but I get up."

Alex's Jaw drops yet again, and her grip on her gun loosens hearing Reign.

Maggie swallows and her eyes start to scan around for the little imp and his partner when she regains her composure.

Harley hears Reign singing and steps from behind the shipping container her lips parted in surprise.

Ivy smirks and looks over Reigns body. 'Not just hot but fuck that voice.'

Supergirl's heart skips a beat hearing Reign sing, and she tilts her head like a puppy confused by the turn of events for but a moment then her eyes go wide, and she remembers the Imp and Music Meister. 'Ohhh she is gonna be pissed...'

Mister Mxyzptlk poofs away and appears at Lena's apartment as she is cooking. "Hey, Pretty Lady!"

Lena gasps and places her hand on her chest looking at Mister Mxyzptlk and catches her breath. "Why.. What the hell!?"

Mister Mxyzptlk winks. "Someone is singing to your ladies" He wiggles his brows.

Lena straightens herself and turns off the oven without another word and places her hand in his. 

Mister Mxyzptlk laughs. "Knew I wouldn't have to explain too much." He poofs them back to the scene and leaves Lena by Alex and Maggie. 

Music Meister moves his hand over Lena's chest and it glows then he smiles and continues to watch.

Alex and Maggie blinks seeing Lena there all of a sudden. Maggie whispers. "Knew those two were up to something." She winks at Lena and points to Reign. 

Lena's jaw drops, and she whispers. "No way."

Alex finally gets out of her shock and nods. "Way."

Reign see's Lena her eyes stop glowing and her heart skips a beat her tone has more feeling. "I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose. Fire away, fire away." She looks to Maggie then Alex. "Ricochet, you take your aim. Fire away, fire away." She places her right hand over her own heart then looks to Harley and Ivy. " You shoot me down, but I won't fall. I am titanium." Her eyes fall on Supergirl, and a sexy, flirtatious grin plays upon her lips. " You shoot me down, but I won't fall. I am titanium."

Alex gapes and then whispers. "Is... Is she flirting with Ka.." Clears her throat looking at Lena and then Maggie. "Supergirl?"

Harley steps up behind Maggie, Alex, and Lena with Ivy. "I'm pretty sure is flirting with all of us toots." She winks at Alex playfully.

Maggie snickers at Harley and thinks she is a lot like Mister Mxyzptlk in the humor department. Then adds herself to that short list.

Reign moves her right hand to Supergirls and takes it gently in hers. "Cut me down. But it's you who'll have further to fall." She moves her other hand over Supergirls chest over her heart to show her she heard her heart skip a beat. " Ghost town and haunted love. Raise your voice, sticks and stones may break my bones. I'm talking loud not saying much." She smiles again a bit of Sam coming through with her feelings, Knowing Supergirl is Kara.

Supergirl blushes and looks down slightly trying to hide it.

Reign moves her hand from Supergirls chest and brushes her fingertips under Supergirls chin bringing her gaze up as she sings. "I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose. Fire away, fire away. Ricochet, you take your aim. Fire away, fire away. You shoot me down, but I won't fall. I am titanium. You shoot me down, but I won't fall. I am titanium. I am titanium. I am titanium."

Supergirl looks up into reigns eyes and bites her lower lip listening and finding Reign's heart has been through so much. So much like her own. They both have lost their world only to come here and be forced to hide. 

Ivy places her hand lightly on Harleys and pulls her close seeing the way Reign is looking into Supergirls eyes reminds her of the love she has for Harley.

Reign looks over to Harley and ivy her eyes set on Ivys and she winks. "Stone-heart, machine gun. Firing at the ones who run. Stone heart loves bulletproof glass." She looks to Lena singing out louder. "You shoot me down, but I won't fall. I am titanium." Her eyes drift to Maggie. "You shoot me down, but I won't fall. I am titanium." Then to Alex. "You shoot me down, but I won't fall. I am titanium." And lastly on Supergirl. "You shoot me down, but I won't fall. I am titanium. I am titanium." She leans in and brushes her lips over Supergirl's before slowly floating up and flying away.

Supergirl returned the kiss softly, and her eyes closed still standing there with her eyes closed as Reign flies away.

Maggie, Lena, Harley, and Ivy are all standing there slack-jawed.

Alex just stares, then once Reign is gone. "WHAT THE HELL!?"

Mister Mxyzptlk just stares as well and then looks at Alex as he appears. "I'm right there with ya doll."

Music Meister appears and sighs. "Geez, What a mess."

\---------- DEO Control room ----------

Winn stares at the screen with a look of utter shock and seems to not have taken a breath during the whole event.

Johnn doesn't know how to react to what he just saw, so he clears his throat and speaks into the communicator. "Agent Danvers... Have the Agents that fired shots work together to thank Mister Mxyzptlk and Music Meister for saving their asses. And get everyone back here to report in." He shakes his head and pulls out his earpiece tossing it to Vasquez. "Make sure no one knows where I am until all the reports are in. I really have no idea what to do with this mess."

Vasques catches the earpiece and places it on the charger. "Yes, sir." She turns and looks back at the screens seeing Supergirl still standing there after the kiss and mutters. "Seems more than Kryptonite can take down Supergirl."

Winn snaps out of it and smacks Vasquez on the arm. "Do you have any idea what reign is gonna do when she comes to her senses!?"

Vasquez arches her brow slowly. "I'm guessing try and kiss all the other girls she was flirting with." She turns back to her station and keeps working.

Winn just stutters opening and closing his mouth.

Lucy slowly arches her brow picturing just that.

Alex heard Vasquez on the earpiece and blushes bright red.


	7. Plot Happened. Diana and Sarah enter the picture.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Groans. "Fricking PLOT Happened! Do you know what this means.... It means long fracking Story!"
> 
> Her muse is snickering in the corner.
> 
> She glares at her muse. "Its suppose to go Song. Whats happening during the song. Not plot!"
> 
> Her muse smirks. "Eh. It is what it is."
> 
> Plops into bed and pulls the covers over her head and only her hand pops out from under the covers as she points at the corner. "Her fault!"
> 
> \---------------------------------------------------------
> 
> Also, I didn't Edit it. I'm sleepy. All mistakes are my own.
> 
> UPDATED: 8/31/2018

\----------Watchtower----------

A soft sigh escapes her lips as she lays back staring out the giant four pane aluminum silicate glass, fused silica glass, and missile strength glass windows just watching the giant round ball called earth. For the past 108 years, she has left the world of man to deal with their own wars. Having lost hope for the beautiful world below she mostly stays here in Watchtower only making an appearance when things look like the world will be destroyed. 

Clark quietly leans against the doorway watching Diana with a sad smile on his features. He doesn't know what to do to bring Diana out of her slump. He found Themyscira for her and that made her happy, yet not really happy. He can tell she feels a hole where her heart is, its something you can tell by looking into a person's eyes. All he knows is the last time he saw her smile was when he picked up Kara from Themyscira during her last summer visit to train with Diana 6 years ago just after Kara's 18th Birthday. He arches his brow with that thought remembering it was not a happy smile. Her smile was happy yet sad as she stared at Kara telling her she would miss her and she was so proud of her. He decides right then and there maybe he needs to force her out. Maybe she can go help Kara with that Reign issue. 

Diana rolls her eyes feeling Superman just standing in the doorway. "It's not nice to stare." She doesn't even look at him. Looking at him reminds her of Kara and it makes her ache.

Superman does a very Clark thing and shifts slightly from the door frame and reaches up to adjust glasses that are not even there. "Oh. I'm Sorry Diana. I was just in thought." He moves towards the back of the couch and looks to Diana. "There is a problem on Earth. I have to leave but wished to ask if you would help in my place?" He fidgets slightly trying to think quickly.

Diana clinches her jaw and grinds her teeth just once before letting out another sigh. "Why bother."

Superman tries not to flinch but he does and he reaches up running his fingers through his hair in frustration. His tone soft yet firm. "Diana. Please?"

Diana looks at Superman and glares. "Is the world in danger? I think not as you are not already down there helping and are so inclined to just leave it to me as you go off who knows where." She flexes her jaw clenching her teeth and looks at the planet just staring. "Get Bats to do it."

Superman arches his brow and crosses his arms over his chest. "Flash needs help and asked me to come with him to his earth. I already agreed because he asked Kara and she had to decline because she too needs help."

Diana's head snaps up hearing Kara needs help and she moves quickly from the couch and grabs Superman by the arms and growls out. "Why didn't you say Kara needed help!? "

Superman startles by the quick movement and tight grip on his arms. "Golly Diana! I told you Earth has a problem and I needed you to go in my place to help!" He wiggles from her grip and gives her a strange look.

Diana gapes at Superman and growls. "Yes. EARTH. Not Kara. If you had said, Kara, I would have gone then and there!" She clinches her hands as they fall from his arms. 

Superman arches his brow. "Diana... Kara lives on Earth. Obviously, you would be helping her if not just everyone there." He motions with his thumb over his shoulder towards earth out the windows.

Diana's mouth opens then closes once and she arches her brow slowly at him then sighs just letting it go. "Yeah. fine." She folds her arms over her chest in thought. She has not seen Kara in years and she was so young when she last saw her. She could have seen her on TV anytime but since the day Superman came to Watchtower ranting about how Kara outed herself as Supergirl she has avoided watching TV, reading about the news, internet. It would be too painful. So will it be painful for her to actually see her face to face only to leave once she was done helping? She sighs looking out at the planet. 'Yeah. this is going to hurt.' She can already feel her heart being ripped out again but she knows she can not just stand there while Kara is in need of her help. She wouldn't ask for help unless it was dire. She looks at Superman and nods. "I'll go."

Superman tilts his head wondering whats going on with Diana to make her act this way, but he takes what he can get as this is the most conversation or reaction anyone has got out of Diana in years. "Alright. Kara works at CatCo World Wide media as Kara Danvers. I know you have not met Alex but she is Kara's adoptive sister and works at the DEO. Martian Manhunter also works there as one of the Directors. You can trust them. Go ahead and get packed I will get all the folder and meet you in 30 minutes in the hangar."

Diana nods slowly and as if on autopilot she walks off to her quarters, once there she grabs a few bags and drops them onto her bed quickly grabbing items she needs and packing. Her mind all over the place and her heart skipping beats as she thinks of seeing Kara again. She meets Superman in the hangar and accepts the folder as she looks around the hangar for a ship. Not seeing her ride she opens the folder and reads about her cover and looks at Superman. "I am Diana Prince?"

Superman rolls his eyes. "You are always Diana Prince."

Diana arches her brow. "CEO Of prince Industries? Shouldn't that place have fallen since I have been gone for the past 6 years?"

Superman's jaw drops when it clicks. '6 years... Its been 6 years since Diana last saw Kara... 6 years since Diana has been in this black hole. Oh. My. God.' His jaw clicks when he closes his mouth then blinks. "Uh.. huh?"

Diana tilts her head looking at Superman and she can see Kara in his mannerisms just then. Her lips twitch into an almost smile with the thought. "Well?" 

Superman clears his throat and then nods. "Oh.. Yeah that. Bruce has been working behind the scenes keeping it afloat. Well more than afloat. Congrats your 156 million dollars richer!" He grins all cheesy to keep her from smacking him just from the news.

Diana's eye twitches and she fights the impulse to slap him for the way he delivered the news. "I swear you two are going to be the death of me." She looks at the hangar again and arches her brow at him. "Where is my ride?"

Superman tilts his head listening. "She will be here soon. She is a close personal friend of Kara's."

Diana clinches her jaw and he turns hearing a ship entering the bay. "I see."

The ship lands and the back doors open. A hand on the top of the doorway as a tall blonde leans out and smiles. "Someone requested a ride to Earth?"

Diana looks over the woman and nods before grabbing her bags and walking towards the ship and woman. 

Biting her lip as she looks over Diana's body, then a flirtatious smile plays upon her lips. "I'll be your Captain. Sarah Lance." She holds out her hand to Diana.

Diana looks down at the hand and then looks up to the woman before walking past her and into the ship.

Sarah looks at Diana's back then to Superman. "Did I do something wrong?"

Superman shakes his head. "No. She... She may be mad at me. Please forgive her rudeness. She usually is not like this."

Sarah nods and waves her hand. "Well, I'll get to it then. See you later."

Superman turns and walks out the door.

Diana waits in the hall of the ship where it splits into three directions as she looks down each hallway.

Sarah closes the back door of the ship and walks up behind Diana. "Right. then right again first door. I'll be on the bridge." She points down the hallway straight ahead.

Diana sighs. "How long will it take to get there?"

Sarah shrugs. "About twenty minutes." 

Diana nods. "May I leave my suitcases here? I do not need a room for such a short trip."

Sarah shrugs. "Sure. I was under the impression you would be on the ship for the time we are helping Kara." She walks towards the bridge.

Diana sets her suitcases down and follows Sarah. "We?" She tilts her head having not know Sarah was going to stay. "I already have my own place in the city."

Sarah sits in her seat and sets the ship into motion. "Yeah. I was asked to stay and help."

Diana takes one of the empty seats and buckles herself in staring out the window. 

Sarah watches Diana as she pilots the ship. 

Gideon speaks up as they make their approach to Earth. "Captain Lance. She is nothing like the videos you watched."

Diana blinks and looks around the ship then to Sarah. "What was that?"

Sarah sighs and smiles at Diana. "That would be Gideon. She is the ships AI." She looks up at the ship's ceiling. "And being very rude."

Gideon Appears in holo form with her arms crossed over her chest. "She was Rude first."

Diana arches her brow slowly looking at the hologram. "How was I rude to you?"

Gideon looks at Diana. "You were rude to my Captian by refusing to shake her hand."

Sarah sighs and facepalms. "Gideon it's alright. I'm sure she didn't mean anything by it."

Diana sighs. "Sorry. I just have a lot on my mind." She looks heartbroken as she stares out the window again.

Gideon looks between the two and then nods to Sarah before disappearing.

Sarah looks at Diana. "Sorry. She is protective of me."

Diana nods as she keeps her eyes on the city below as they are moving past buildings below. Her tone soft and longing. "I haven't seen her in years."

Sarah bites her lower lip again as she figures it out. "She has talked about you."

Diana looks at Sarah and her lips twitch slightly again into that almost smile. "Thank you."

Sarah smirks with a wink. "Kara talks about you like you have hung the stars and the moon." She smiles remembering the look in Kara's eyes when she talked about the famous Wonder Woman. "Just don't hurt her." She arches her brow looking at Diana.

Diana blinks looking at Sarah. "I Would never hurt her! I.. You.. She. " Her brows furrow in confusion as to why Sarah would say such a thing then her heart clinches and she gapes at the woman.

Sarah snickers and shakes her head. "Oh man. You got it bad." She laughs and holds her stomach. "Another one bites the dust!"

Diana looks a bit confused. "Another one bites the dust?"

Sarah giggles settling down as she lands the ship in a DEO hangar. "Oh, You will see. Just... Try not to flip out when you notice the weird stuff happening."

Diana removes her seatbelt and stands looking at Sarah. "Weird stuff?"

Sarah shakes her head and smiles. "Diana. Did Superman not tell you whats going on?"

Diana shakes her head.

Sarah sighs. "I'll let Winn play the videos for you. Maybe Superman didn't tell you on purpose cus... Oh my god seeing is believing. " Sarah stands to walk down the hall and grabs one of Diana's cases with a smile shot over her shoulder at Diana.

Diana walks following and is about to protest to Sarah carrying her suitcase but when she see's the smile she blushes just slightly and then grabs the other. " Thank you." She moves a step faster and while Sarah is opening the door she holds out her hand to the woman. "I. I really am sorry. My mind... I.. I haven't been myself in years.."

Sarah smiles and slides her hand into Diana's with a soft smile. "I totally understand what it feels like. I myself feel the same."

Diana's hand grips Sarah's slightly harder and she pulls her close. "You don't say." Her tone almost threatening.

Sarah smirks and squeezes Diana's hand as well but in a reassuring way. "Like I said. Don't flip out. Things will make more sense over time." She motions to the ship around them. "Time machine as well. Let's just say. We all will be very happy." She leans in quickly and pecks Diana on the cheek before moving off the ship fast with a big grin on her face.

Diana blinks and releases Sarah's hand after the kiss on her cheek and moves her free hand to her cheek where her lips touched and she arches her brow at her words.

 

\----------DEO----------

 

Lucy enters the meeting room and smiles seeing Diana she walks up to her and hugs her tight. "Diana its so nice to see you again"

Diana hugs Lucy and nods. "It is nice to see you again as well."

Sarah nods her head to Lucy. "Where is Supergirl?" Her eyes travel over Lucy and she smiles.

Lucy looks at Sarah and tilts her head. "She is at work. CatCo." She looks to Diana and smiles before reaching up and clicking her earpiece. "Schott. She is here."

A high pitched squeal is heard down the hall then the sound of running feet.

Diana flinches hearing the squeal and arches her brow at Lucy.

Sarah snickers covering her mouth.

Lucy snort laughs and looks at Diana trying to be serious but failing at it. "Be nice. He... He is a fanboy. Please forgive me?"

Diana groans then sighs softly with a nod before schooling her features and waiting for the inevitable 'Fanboy' That is on its way.

Winn slides past the door on the slick floor and lets out a yelp falling on his side but quickly gets up and adjusts his uniform before stepping into the room. His eyes fall on Diana and he opens his mouth to talk but all that comes out is a squeak.

Lucy facepalms and shakes her head slowly

Sarah loses it and just laughs.

Diana bites her inner cheek and arches her brow at Winn hearing the squeak then she shoots Sarah a dirty look before she almost smiles seeing how cute she is when she laughs. Blinking at the thought she sighs and looks at Winn. "You must be Winn."

Winn unable to speak nods 'SHE KNOWS MY NAMEEEE!!!!!' His internal voice squealing off the charts.

Alex walks into the room behind Winn and sees's Diana then looks over the room at the other occupants. Her eyes fall on Sarah and she blushes before clearing her throat as she steps right up behind Winn for full effect. 

Sarah winks at Alex and grins watching whats going on.

Lucy rolls her eyes and takes a seat next to Diana.

Diana arches her brow looking at the new occupant of the room and bites her lower lip looking her over. 'She isn't bad looking.' She clinches her jaw at the thought wondering whats going on with herself today.

Winn stiffens hearing Alex behind him and slowly turns to face her. "Uh... Oh Hi, Alex."

Alex crosses her arms over her chest and just watches Winn. "I'm guessing that was your squeal."

Winn rubs the back of his neck and blushes. "I. Well. Yes." He holds up his hands "But you should know! I couldn't help it! I've had her pictures on my bedroom walls for years!!"

Lucy and Sarah start laughing hearing that trying to keep their laughing under control.

Diana furrows her brows looking somewhat weirded out.

Alex looks over Winn's shoulder at Diana and gives her a pitying look before glaring at Sarah and Lucy. "Winn. I am sure she didn't need to know that. I am sure none of us needed to know that." She sighs and relaxes a bit. "Just get the video and show it." She walks around the table and sits between Diana and Sarah.

Winn pulls out the DVD and places it into the player turning on the devices and hits play. 

The video shows him on the screen explaining who Mister Mxyzptlk and Music Meister are, their powers, and what seems to be their goal. Then the videos start.

Diana sucks in a breath when she see's Kara on the screen her heart skipping a beat as she hears her sing but conflicting feelings flow over her features as Kara is singing to this woman she has never met.

Sarah leans back in her seat watching Diana's reactions a grin on her lips with her fingers steepled in front of her.

Alex hears Diana suck in a breath and looks at her from the corner of her eye. She can see Diana stareing at Kara on the screen and she blinks thinking well sweet Rao, another one?

Lucy bites the corner of her lower lip watching Diana and has a feeling things are going to get even more interesting.

Winn just watches Diana with a goofy smile.

The next video is of Alex singing to Kara. Diana blushes watching them and a tear rolls down her cheek hearing Alex sing. She looks over at Alex and is a step closer to a smile yet still not there but can feel it in her heart for the woman knowing exactly how she feels.

Sarah grins and wiggles her brows at Alex. "Nice voice."

Lucy snorts a laugh but quickly stops covering her mouth.

Alex blushes and sinks into her seat with a whispered. "Thanks."

Maggie singing to Lena next is playing

Alex grins and leans her chin on her hands as she watches.

Lucy shivers watching Maggie's dimples as she smiles on the screen at Lena. "That woman had some serious willpower."

Sarah nods watching. "The little one is cute, but damn Lena is hot."

Diana looks at the women for a few moments before returning to watching the TV. Internally she agree's with Sarah's assessment and mutters softly almost reverently as she stares at Maggie. "Dimples."

Alex arches her brow at Diana and smirks.

Winn bites his lip and keeps quiet during the whole thing watching the women's reactions. 'Well damn, they are all goners.'

Lena and Kara singing in the next video

Diana shifts in her seat watching Kara and Lena sing then when they kiss her lips part in a gasp and her eyes seem to glaze over.

Alex smirks looking at Diana 'Well at least it wasn't just me and Maggie effected by that.'

Lucy and Sarah share a look and smile.

The last video is of Reign singing and the kiss.

Diana's jaw clinches seeing someone flying like Kara. "Who is that?"

Alex looks at Diana and sighs softly. "That's Reign. She is why you are here."

Sarah smirks. 'More like Kara is why she is here.'

Lucy nods at Alex's words. "She is Kryptonian but Engineered as a soldier so she is stronger than Supergirl and Superman."

Winn shifts uncomfortably not wanting to see his friend hurt again. "She... She hurt Kara."

Diana grips the table and a piece breaks off in her hands. She gowls out. "What!?" 

Winn gulps.

Alex holds up her hands and tries to calm Diana. "Whoaa there. Kara is okay now."

Lucy clears her throat. "Well, the last exchange makes me think maybe Reign is not a problem now. I mean. She Kissed Supergirl."

Sarah. "It's not safe until she is cured."

Alex, Lucy, and Diana all look at Sarah.

Winn tilts his head. "Cured?"

Mister Mxyzptlk poofs in and claps his hands. "Well done!" He floats to Sarah and smirks. "You're not supposed to tell them."

Music Meister appears and sighs. "Sarah. That's a no-no time travel wise. You know better!"

Sarah scoffs at them. "Your one to talk. Meddling in our lives!"

Diana looks back and forth, then her eyes land on Music Meister and she stands abruptly and grabs him by the collar of his shirt. "YOU!" Lifting him up off the ground and growls.

Music Meister actually squeaks. "COUSIN!" He stutters slightly and shifts. "How. how are you?"

Alex's jaw drops.

Winn blinks. "Cousin?"

Sarah facepalms

Lucy bites her lower lip trying not to laugh. 'Oh, so much story here. Lois would sell her soul for this.'

Music Meister grasps Diana's hand and smiles slightly. "Your auntie would not like it if you hurt her favorite baby boy now would she?"

Mister Mxyzptlk waves his hand and a tub of popcorn appears and he begins to eat then offers the tub to Lucy as his eyes dart back and forth between the convo.

Lucy takes the tub and shrugs taking some popcorn and passes the tub along.

Sarah groans at whats going on. "It slipped. I.. Shit what a mess."

Diana glares at Sarah then at Music Meister. "Talk."

Music Meister sighs. "Please put me down. I swear all that's going on right now is what is supposed to happen."

Sarah nods. "I've seen it. Please trust him." She gives the best puppy eyes she can to Diana.

Mister Mxyzptlk wipes his hands on Winn's sweater. "Yeah its all good."

Winn squeaks out. "Hey!" and tries to wipe off the salt from his sweater.

Alex crosses her arms and glares at Music Meister. "You are going to explain. Now."

Diana looks at Alex and nods then looks back at Music Meister. "Like she said. Now." She wiggles him until his wings pop out and then sets him down crossing her arms over her chest like Alex.

Music Meister grumbles. "Mom would not like you outing me like this!"

Diana steps towards him.

Music Meister "OKAY!" He holds out his hands to be peaceful. "I can not tell you everything. Just know that I am here with my friend to wake you lot up. My arrows do not work on you idiots." He huffs.

Alex drops into her seat and just stares at the wings on Music Meisters back.

Sarah swallows and then speaks up again. "He really can not tell you anymore. I shouldn't have slipped up. This can alter things you need to forget any of this happened this convo. My slipping up and these two showing up."

Diana eyes them cautiously then looks at Alex. "I was told to trust you. That I can trust you. What do you think."

Alex blinks and looks up at Diana from her seat. " I... I.." She steadies herself running her fingertips through her hair. Then looks at Music Meister. "This is for Kara? Isn't it."

Music Meister smiles softly. 

Alex nods to Diana.

Diana sighs and sits down again. "You better not make me sing Cupid."

Winn gasps. "Cupid!?"

Mister Mxyzptlk rolls his eyes. "Seriously. The wings didn't give it away?" He turns himself into the valentines day Cupid with wings, diaper, and bow with arrows. "This help?"

Lucy snort laughs.

Music Meister growls at Mister Mxyzptlk. "I hate that idea of me. I haven't worn diapers in thousands of years..."

Diana arches her brow looking at Music Meister. "You wore diapers until you were 500 years old. And you looked just like that." She motions at Mister Mxyzptlk.

Winn snickers

Alex smirks and tries not to laugh.

Music Meister sighs. "We mature slower than humans thank you very much! I could tell them how you use to."

Diana glares daggers at Music Meister.

Music Meister holds up his hands again and steps back. "But I won't!" He shifts gears and his tone is soft and loving. "Hey. Um. Just so you know." He looks at Diana and furrows his brows. "Keep your mind Open. And... And your heart. Please cousin? I hate seeing you so unhappy. Please remember everything going on and take it in before acting rashly over the foreseeable future. Please?"

Diana eyes him and hearing his voice she shifts slightly and hugs herself before looking off to the side. "Fine."

Alex stands and gently places a hand on Diana's shoulder. "I have a guest room if you wish to stay with Maggie and me."

Diana looks at Alex and tilts her head. "The one with dimples?" She bites her inner cheek and shakes her head slightly. "I actually have a place." She points at the TV where the video had been playing. "The first video that showed my place is the floor under Lena's. I recognize the building."

Lucy bites her lips thinking of the sounds that maybe coming from the floor above since Lena and Kara had kissed. But then again no one had said anything about anyone being in a relationship as of yet except for Maggie and Alex.

Music Meister smiles at Diana. "We need to get going. Things to do, But I will see you later. I don't promise no singing tho." He smirks and poofs away.

Mister Mxyzptlk Transforms into himself again and smiles at the ladies. "See you, ladies, later." and poofs.

Sarah stands and makes her way to the doorway. "I'll be on the Waverider if anyone needs me."

Winn sneaks out to finish some work. 'I think Diana needs some time to mull over whats going on.' He facepalms and groans. 'I can't believe I squealed.'

Lucy looks between Alex and Diana and smiles. "You two are a lot alike. You know where to find me" She waves over her shoulder as she leaves the room.

Diana sighs covering her face with her hand. 

Alex smiles slightly watching the tall beautiful woman. "I know its a lot to take in. I didn't like singing either."

Diana looks at Alex arches her brow. "But you have a lovely voice."

Alex blushes and shifts slightly removing her hand from Diana. "Thanks." She places her hands on her hips her pose before it was ever Supergirls. Trying to regain her professionalism back. "Reign maybe a bit of trouble. The way things have been going lately tho I'm not sure. Sarah... Well, she said something she shouldn't have. I just.. Cure?''

Diana nods. "You heard that too." She crosses an arm over her chest and rests her elbow on it as she thinks rubbing her chin.

"Reign... Maybe. " She scoffs at herself. "Nah."

Diana arches her brow and drops her arms. "No. What are you thinking?"

Alex bites her inner cheek. "We haven't seen any new landings. Heard anything about Kryptonian pods crashing since Kara's had... Maybe. Maybe Reign has a secret identity?"

Diana gawks at Alex. "Your right! How has no one thought of this?" She starts to pace.

Alex watches Diana pace and has seen Kara do exactly what Diana is doing. She tilts her head. "Diana. Your. You are the Diana that Kara was with when on her summer vacations?"

Diana stops her pacing and looks at Alex. "Yes. I was under the impression her family knew she was learning to fight with me as her teacher.

Alex's jaw drops and she opens and closes it. "What!?"

Diana flinches at the outburst. "You didn't know?"

Alex growls. "I swear Kara has been acting like she doesn't know how to fight and I have been teaching her but she was ' learning' so fast I thought it was her Kryptonian mind and agility letting her learn so quickly."

Diana snort laughs for the first time in years. She slaps her hand over her mouth and her eyes are wide surprised by the sound.

Alex looks up and sees 's Diana's smile before its covered and she blushes. 'So beautiful.' She swallows.

Diana regains control of herself rather quickly. "That's something Kara would do... I'm guessing it was Clark's idea to keep the lessons from you all. Kara is was fast to learn tho."

Alex hums in responce. "Reign almost killed her. That's how strong this woman is. She was able to take Kara down."

Diana clinches her jaw. "I held back when fighting Kara. I held back more when fighting Superman. This Reign... She is not ready for the storm she will unleash."

Alex smiles seeing how protective Diana is of Kara. That look in Diana's eyes. "You love her."

Diana shifts slightly and looks at Alex. "Yes. I love Kara."

Alex nods. "We love her too."

Diana arches her brow. "I saw." She nods towards the TV.

Alex blushes again. "That is what Music Meis... Cupid. Wait. So Cupid is your cousin. That means your...?"

Diana sighs looking at Alex. "I'm a Demi-Goddess."

Alex clicks her tongue letting that process. 

Diana arches her brow watching the woman in front of her and her eyes travel to her lips before darting back to her eyes. 'Well. this is new.' She tilts her head. "Ask."

Alex bites her lower lip. "Are you single?"

Diana blinks not expecting that question and gapes at Alex. "What? I. Usually, people ask how old I am or if I can die." She blushes 

Alex smirks. "So that's a yes?"

Diana nods once her cheeks red and its traveling to her ears and chest.

"Kara is Alien. I know she will outlive me." She bites her inner cheek to try and keep her voice steady and the tears from her eyes. "It is nice to know she will have someone she loves after I'm gone. After those of us who are human will be gone."

Diana blinks startled by the responce and pulls Alex into a hug. The first hug she has had since Kara left. "You ask not for yourself but for Kara. You are truly a remarkable human." 

Alex is startled by the hug but slides her arms around Diana and hugs her in return as she lets a few tears fall.

\----------CatCo----------

Lena finishes off the last of her paperwork and sits back in her chair for a breather. "I need a vacation."

Kara taps on the glass of the door to Lena's office and smiles giving her a little wave.

Lena motions for Kara to enter and smiles. "You know you do not need to do that. You can just walk in when im not in meetings. Hell, You can even walk in then you would be more than likely saving me from boredom."

Kara giggles and shakes her head. "I'll try to remember that." She smiles and sits on the couch. "I think we all could use a vacation. What do you think?"

Lena arches her brow. "What do you mean?"

Kara looks excited as she smiles and motions with her hands. "Okay, so I had this idea. With all the craziness going on maybe we can take a girls vacation? You, me, Alex, Maggie, Ivy, Harley, Sam, Lucy, and Lucy's friend and Sarah. Whenever they get here. Should be today."

Lena smiles watching Kara and moves from her desk and sits by Kara. "So a ladies vacation? Where ever too? I know Sam needs a good vacation. She has been looking worn out lately."

Kara looks at the ceiling and rests her fingertip at her lip in thought. "I had not thought that far ahead." She looks at Lena and blushes.

Lena grins at Kara's cuteness. "I like it. Maybe we should ask the others. I just finished my work and I know you have a party tonight. I invited Sam, At your request so we can ask them all tonight? Also maybe we should move the party to my place?"

Kara squeals and claps her hands before hugging Lena. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Lena giggles and hugs Kara. "Maybe we should go get the food and drinks for the party. "

Kara releases Lena and nods holding her hand out to her. "Let's go."

Lena takes Kara's hand and smiles as she is helped up. 

Soon after Lena and Kara grab their purses and head out together.

\----------Lena's Place----------

Kara and Lena are moving around the kitchen getting everything ready for the party when the doorbell rings.

Lena smiles at Kara and takes her hand walking to the door and opens it. "Hello, Alex, Maggie, and Lucy."

Lucy smiles walking into the place and hugs Kara and Lena. "Hello to you too." She walks into the living room and plops down on the couch feeling her body finally be able to relax after the long day at DEO.

Maggie follows in the same way as Lucy and hugs both women before placing a soft kiss on their cheeks and sitting in the love seat.

Alex hugs Kara tight and then Lena and sighs looking at Lena. "Please tell me you have liquor."

Lena arches her brow and nods. "Of course Alex. Are you okay?"

Kara tilts her head and hugs Alex then kisses the corner of her lips with a blush. "Whats wrong?"

Alex blushes at the kiss and then swallows. "Let me get a few drinks in.. Then I can maybe tell you. I need to think about it." Alex walks to where Maggie is and sits by her curling up into her side.

Kara nods slowly looking worried. She looks at Lena and takes her hand following them into the living room. She sits with Lena on the second couch.

Another knock at the door and Kara is up after kissing Lena on the cheek. "I'll get it. maybe get the drinks for everyone?"

Lena nods and gets up going to the kitchen.

Kara opens the door and smiles seeing Harley, Ivy, and Sam. "Welcome!"

Harley launches herself into Kara's arms and squeals happily. "You invited us!"

Ivy smiles watching. "She has been really excited since your call. We still can not believe you invited us."

Sam arches her brow looking at the women. "Why? Kara is the nicest person I know. If she could she would invite the homeless." She blinks hearing herself. "Not saying you're homeless. I mean. I don't know you. I don't get why a sweet looking couple wouldn't get invited." She shifts a bit not sure what to say.

Lena groans. "God no. Please do not give Kara Ideas." As she peaks from the kitchen. "Drink orders?"

Ivy smiles as she runs her fingertip over Kara's jawline as Harley is not letting go of the hug. "I'll help Lena if you will help them get comfortable." She winks at Sam. "We use to be Villians."

Sam's jaw drops as her eyes drift over Ivy's retreating back then over Harley all clinging to Kara. "Oh."

Kara smirks at Sam and hugs Harley liking her being all clinging. "It's okay. They have been good for about nine months now." 

Harley grins then winks at Sam. "Your a cutie."

Sam blushes and closes the door. "Thank you." She walks into the living room and sits with Lucy. 

Harley kisses Kara's cheek and whispers. "Does she know?"

Kara blushes and shrugs. "Honestly. I'm starting to see Alex and Lena's logic in the glasses and a ponytail not being a very good disguise." 

Harley giggles. "Well, I think its cute. But yeah. Not a very good disguise. But hey. At least Sam's disguise gives you some serious pause." She pecks Kara's cheek and walks off unaware of the mess she has left Kara in as she walks into the living room.

Kara blinks and runs over what Harley just said in her mind. Then again... Then again. 'What!?' She moves almost at an inhuman pace and looks into the living room at Sam from around the corner. She looks her over slowly trying to figure out what Harley was saying. She tilts her head slowly to one side, then the other.

Alex arches her brow seeing Kara in the hallway staring at Sam as if trying to solve a puzzle. 

Lena walks up behind Kara and wonders why she is staring at Sam like that. "Kara?"

Kara startles and looks at Lena, then back to Sam, Then finally on Lena. "Yes?"

Alex kisses Maggie's cheek before standing and going to figure out why Kara is so distracted that Lena was able to startle her.

Alex gently takes Kara's hand then Lena's and leads them to the kitchen. "Whats going on with you?" She releases their hands looking at Kara.

Kara opens and closes her mouth a few times trying to think.

Lena places a hand on Kara's shoulder. "Kara hun?"

"Kara breathe. What in Rao's name is going on with you?" Alex not getting anything from Kara looks at Lena arching her brow in question.

Lena nods at Alex with a soft blush. They had talked about it earlier. About Alex, Maggie, Harley, Ivy, and herself with Kara, she agreed that Kara needed what she needed and who was she to deny what her love wants, what she too wants.

Alex grabs Kara's shirt and pulls her into a passionate kiss, letting her hands slide down her hips and pushing her gently into Lena's arms.

Kara squeaks into the kiss then melts letting all her muscles relax before moving her right hand to Alex's jawline and letting her tongue glide over her lips with a soft moan. Feeling Lena's arms around her she gently nips Alex's lip and moves her left hand to Lena's outer thigh pulling her closer.

Lena shivers hearing the moan and slides her hands over Kara and Alex's sides holding them close as they kiss, feeling her heart beating in her chest at just watching. She already knows she will have ruined lingerie tonight.

Alex pulls from the kiss slowly and catches her breath with a soft whispered. "Wow." Obviously not the word she wanted to use but all she can say at this moment.

Kara's eyes are shining happily as a big dopey smile plays upon her lips. "So wow." she nods.

Lena shivers and bites her lower lip. "That was hot."

Alex looks at Lena and blushes with a smirk. "Hum... That's how I felt watching you two kiss in your office. Do you have any idea how many times Maggie and I came that night? I think we broke a record."

Kara gapes at Alex just thinking about it. "Oh, Rao." She groans letting her forehead drop on Alex's shoulder.

Lena blushes "Well now we do."

Harley pops into the Kitchen. "Hey babes! We got drinks commin?"

Kara's head pops up and she looks at Harley. "You come here."

Alex smiles and lets Kara go watching Harley and her as she moves towards Lena and starts helping with the drinks.

Harley stops in front of Kara. "Whats up blondie?" She hugs Kara liking her hugs.

Kara hugs Harley then steps back looking at her. "Can.. Will you say what you said a while ago?"

Harley thinks shifting from one foot to the other. "Oh, I said that out loud?"

Kara nods.

Lena and Alex look at one another and even tho the drinks are ready to be taken out to the group they hang back letting the trays stay on the counter.

Harley blushes. "It is not my secret to share? Honestly I. I don't think she knows."

Kara arches her brow slowly. "That doesn't make sense. What do you mean?"

Lena pokes Harley gently in the side with a smile. "What are you two going on about."

Harley sighs. "Sam is a secret identity." She shrugs and quickly grabs a bowl of chips before darting out of the room leaving the women all gaping in the other room.

Alex stares at Harley's retreating form, and hisses out in a whisper. "What!?"

Lena sushes Alex. Whispering "Keep it down Alex."

Kara facepalms as she whispers. "She just plopped that on me when she got here and we were alone in the hallway. Seriously!"

Alex shakes her head. "No. She is messing with us. It's Harley. I mean come on. The only person I can think of needing a secret Identity that is close to us is Batwoman but Maggie knows her and its not Sam."

Lena arches her brow. "You know Batwoman's secret Identity?"

Kara blushes already knowing it.

Alex nods. 

Lena smiles. "Well, one less secret to keep."

Kara looks at Lena. "You know her?"

Lena blushes. "It seems I dated her before Maggie."

Alex arches her brow. "Well Damn."

Kara pouts. "Has everyone slept with someone we know? I mean. Obviously but I mean in our close group and secret identities way."

Lena smiles and kisses Kara's cheek. "Dated. I didn't sleep with her. We haven't even slept together yet love."

Alex blinks hearing this. "What?"

Kara blushed and fidgets. "I'm... Well, I worry about hurting her. My powers. I mean.. " She huffs with a deeper blush.

Lena blushes and pulls Kara close."I'm working on it love. Just give it time."

Alex blushes hearing Kara then blinks hearing Lena. "Working on it?"

Kara grabs a tray and starts walking into the living room. "Your right Alex" Trying to leave the sex talk. "Harley is just messing with us." 

Lena bites her lip and sighs looking at Alex. "I'm making a red sun lamp. I know Kryptonite hurts Kara. I don't want her to hurt. So. Red sunlamps."

Alex pushes Lena against the fridge gently and presses her body to hers and purrs. "Fuck your mind is so damn sexy. Why didn't I think of that."

Lena swallows and looks into Alex's eyes. "I'm sure you had, but you were afraid of giving that information to the government would result in bad things."

Alex sighs and nods not wanting to admit it but knows Lena is right. "Yeah... Exactly. They record everything. It would slip out. Imagine if..."

Lena kisses Alex's lips lightly and says what Alex is not wanting to say. "My family got the information. I have. I am not writing it down. I am not recording it. I am making it here in my home lab. Under intense security. I sweep my house when I get home for bugs, The lab is quadruple inforced not even Kara can break it. I would never let anything happen to her Alex."

Alex kisses Lena's lips gently almost reverently. Slowly pulling from the kiss she looks into Lena's eyes and whispers. "I know."

Maggie licks her lips having walked in on that kiss and grins. "That was hot."

Alex and Lena look at Maggie and blush. 

Maggie walks over to Alex and kisses her lips softly, then looks at Lena. "May I?"

Lena looks to Alex blushing.

Alex rolls her eyes and nods.

Maggie steps close to Lena and slides her hands over her hips pulling her close. She then blushes at her height and moves a hand from Lena's hip and up to her jawline tilting her head down gently as she kisses her lips lightly.

Kara walks into the Kitchen to find Maggie kissing Lena and she pouts. "Why does everyone get to kiss Maggie before me?"

Lena pulls from the kiss and giggles lightly.

Maggie blushes as she releases Lena and looks at Kara. "Well, I seem to have my lips free now?"

Kara moves quickly and pushes Maggie against the fridge looking down into Maggie's eyes as she captures her lips tracing her tongue over Maggie's lips and groans into the kiss.

Maggie becomes a puddle and unable to think feeling Kara's lips and tongue. A soft moan escapes her lips into the kiss as she grasps the back of Kara's shirt to keep from fainting.

Alex and Lena fidget watching them kiss getting turned on even more. They both think along the same lines 'Foursome. Foursome needs to happen.'

Kara pulls from the kiss slowly leaving small loving peck to Maggie's lips before pulling away all the way. "Whoa. Now I see Why Alex was a hot mess." She clears her throat and pecks Lena and Alex's lips before grabbing the tray. "I better get the other tray of drinks to the living room, and you three stop making out in here. We have visitors."

Maggie slowly starts to slide down the fridge still out of it after the kiss her mind blink and her body not functioning except her quick pulse.

Lena gasps and quickly grabs Maggie with a whispered giggle. "Maggie!"

Alex also catches Maggie and giggles with Lena. "That's so cute."

Maggie slowly snaps out of it and regains her balance slowly standing. "I.. " Breathless still she lets out another slow breath. "Jesus she needs to come with a warning label."

Lena blushes as she looks at Alex and Maggie. "Kara wants us all to go on a girl vacation. She is going to ask the others tonight. All of us."

Alex smirks. "Warning." She looks at Lena and Maggie. "Bikini." Alex walks off into the living room.

Lena and Maggie grasp eachother for balance and then look at eachother as they say in unison. "Shit"


	8. Kara,Lena,Alex,Maggie,Harley,Ivy,Sam,Lucy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More of the Party with Alex, Maggie, Kara, Lena, Sam, Lucy, Ivy, and Harley.

\----------Lena's Place----------

Kara places the tray on the table and smiles. "The other's will be out with the rest."

Sam leans forward and takes a glass from the tray. "Thank you, Kara."

Kara sits on the empty couch. "Your welcome Sam." She watches Sam ever once in a while as she talks with the others.

Lucy notices the looks and decides to chat up Sam. "So. How long have you known Lena?"

Sam sips her drink and then looks at Lucy. "Since college. We were almost roommates, But her mother made sure Lena had a room to herself." almost pouts at the memory.

Maggie walks into the room with a tray of food and places it on the table hearing Lucy and Sam's convo. "So you two been friends a long time then?"

Lena blushes upon hearing the conversation and places the last tray on the table. "Actually I didn't have friends back then. I was always going to classes and studying."

Sam looks at Lena and smiles. "Understatement. You were working on three degrees at once. I do not know how you did it."

Lena sits by Kara and slides her hand over her thigh resting it there as she looks to Sam. "If you had been my roommate I am sure I would not have been able to do it." She winks and takes a sip of her drink.

Alex and Maggie giggle as they sit in the love seat.

Ivy smirks into her drink watching Sam and Lena.

Harley grins. "Hell ya I bet!. If I had a sexy woman as my roommate I definitely never would have got my Doctorate."

Sam blinks hearing Harley and looks to her. "You're a Doctor?" She flinches at her own words. "I don't mean to be rude. I mean. Well after what you said in the hallway." Huffs out a breath and blushes. 

Ivy laughs and tickles Harley's side. "Yes, this one is a psychiatrist. Crazy as that may seem."

Harley giggles and wiggles in Ivy's grip and then hugs her. "Awww. You say the nicest things!" She looks at Sam and winks. "Everyone here knows I was a villain sweetie. But not all knew I was a psychiatrist."

Kara just stares. "Uh... I'm confused. Harley, You were in Arkham."

Alex snickers and looks to Kara. "She worked at Arkham first Kara. She was the Jokers psychiatrist."

Maggie nods and smiles at Harley. "But he got her to go to the... Well, I'm sure she would say fun side. but we all know what I would say." She blushes. "I'm happy your on our side now Harley. You and Ivy. I feel better knowing I don't have to arrest you."

Sam tilts her head. "Wait... You're the cop that arrested Lena!"

Lena laughs. "You just caught that? Wow, Sam hun you really are worn out. You need a vacation."

Ivy looks to Lena. "Ah, so a fellow criminal." She wiggles her brows at Lena and grins then winks. "Well, former."

Lucy smiles watching the group. "Actually she didn't even do anything. She was framed. I am guessing you two didn't hear about it at the time because you were on the run?"

Harley shrugs. "Maybe. This past year has been a whirlwind of chaos at least the first three months of running. Then Kara found us and saw we were not committing a crime when the Bats came to take us back to Arkham. She stood up for us."

Sam's jaw drops and she looks at Kara. "You stood up to Batman? Wow, that takes some serious guts."

Alex coughs and then tosses back her drink and thinking quickly to fix the almost slip from Harley. "Actually. All she did was show Batman photographic evidence of what really happened and Maggie here explained she had been keeping an eye on Harley and Ivy since they had been here. Cleared the matter right up."

Kara giggles nervously and rubs the back of her neck blushes. "Aww. It was nothing really."

Ivy pinches Harley's side as a warning to watch what she says and then hugs her around the middle.

Harley squeaks and then smiles brightly to cover it. "Yep, she is a real Hero!" Laughs at her own joke

Maggie snorts her drink and then cough laughs.

Alex's eyes go wide and she helps Maggie by rubbing her back and handing her a napkin and shoots Harley a look.

Ivy giggles hiding her face at Harley's neck.

Lucy bites her lip trying not to smile and just is failing at it.

Kara pulls Lena into her lap and nuddles between Lena's shoulder blades with a groan at the joke.

Lena can't help but giggle and curls up into Kara's lap. "Humm. I agree with Harley. Kara is a real Hero." She smiles looking into Kara's eyes and then kisses her lips lightly.

Sam blushes watching it all and smiles. "I actually think she is. If it wasn't for Kara contacting Supergirl. Well." She frowns at the thought of losing Lena.

Harley see's the change and places a hand on Sam's shoulder. "Lena has all of us now. Nothing will happen to her."

Ivy lifts her head from Harley's neck looking to Sam, she holds out her right hand to Sam and then points to the flower pot on the table. A rose grows from the pot and flairs out its petals. "This is only something small. But I would move the earth to protect Lena." Ivy looks to Lena and gives a seductive but loving smile. Then looks back to Sam. "I'd do the same for everyone in this room." Smirks. "Including you."

Sam watches Ivy, then the flower her eyes widening before she looks back to Ivy and blushes at her words. Fidgiting with the hem of her shirt. "Thanks, Ivy."

Harley grins bitting her lower lip watching them. "Me too. I'm sure all of us feel the same."

Everyone nods in agreement.

Lena smiles watching them all and then takes a sip of her drink before speaking. "Kara and I have an idea we wanted to toss out to you all."

Kara smiles brightly. "A girls vacation! All of us. What do you think?"

Alex smiles at Maggie then looks to Lena and Kara. "I was told to use them or lose them. Maggie too. We have a lot of time for vacation. Just say when and where."

Kara wiggles happily with Lena on her lap. "Well. Where we do not know We figured nowhere cold because of Ivy. Well. I'm sure you once told me that you hate the cold."

Ivy nods looking to Kara. "I do hate the cold. Maybe somewhere nice yet out of the way. I need a vacation from all the city sounds. I'm sure you know how I feel. Being a country girl." She winks at Kara and with a smirk.

Kara nods. "Definitely. Maybe a Beach!"

Lena blushes upon hearing that and thinking of the warning Alex gave them. "I do own a private island. The summer mansion would be a nice place for all of us to stay so no need for a hotel."

Maggie just gaps at Lena. 

Alex arches her brow. "You own an island?"

Harley giggles. "You're surprised by this why?"

Sam smiles. "I wouldn't mind a vacation. I have been worn out. The other day I woke up feeling like I was hit by a tank." She looks to Lena and nods. "Ruby has been begging to go with her friend to a camp in a few days. Its a month long."

Ivy furrows her brows looking at Sam and then to Harley before erasing the worry from her features. 'Not our secret to tell. but.' Sighs softly. 'I wish we could help her.'

Harley bites her inner cheek and forces herself to smile. "A vacation is a great idea, Count us in."

Lena smiles and nods to Sam then to Harley before looking to Lucy. "How about you?"

Lucy tilts her head. "I am due for some vacation. Count me in too."

Kara smiles brightly and hugs Lena. "Told you they would go for it!. Now we just have to ask Sarah and her friend."

Lucy looks at Alex and arches her brow.

Alex shakes her head slightly and then looks to Kara. "Well. I'm sure when you see Sarah tomorrow you can ask her."

\----------Lena's Place 4 hours later----------

Kara rests her forearms on the railing of the balcony listening to everyone in the apartment.

Lena walks up behind Kara and slides her hands around Kara's waist. "Whats on your mind love?"

Kara moves wrapping her arms around Lena and rests her back against the railing. "Maybe we should tell Sam."

Lena arches her brow. "You mean about you?"

Kara nods bitting her lower lip. "Everyone else knows. I can tell she likes you. She seems to be getting use to Harley and Ivy. I can tell everyone likes her as well. I like her."

Lena smirks. "It's your secret to tell hun." She kisses Kara's lips lightly and then smiles. "I support whatever decision you make."

Kara nods. "Not tonight. I think Harley and Ivy secret out was enough for her for one night."

Lena giggles and nods. "Not really a secret. They tell everyone. But I understand." She hugs Kara and nuzzles her neck.

Alex walks out to the balcony and smiles seeing Lena and Kara. "Maggie and I are heading out. Long day and we have paperwork to do in order to prepare for this vacation." She walks up hugging them."

Maggie comes out and hugs Lena and then Kara placing kisses on their cheeks. "I'm beat. I ran after a Roltikkon most of the morning."

Kara blinks and looks at Maggie. "What!? Why didn't you call me?"

Maggie smirks and shakes her head. "If I needed help with a six-year-old I think I would call Alex for the backup."

Alex laughs. "Don't worry Kara it was one of Darla's relatives."

Lena kisses Alex on the lips then Maggie. "You two go on and get some rest. Thank you for coming over."

Maggie grins. "Anytime. We will see you tomorrow."

Alex kisses Kara's lips and then Lenas. "Night you two. Get some rest."

Lena smiles looking to Kara. "Let's go to sleep."

\----------Diana's Place----------

Moving around her apartment she unpacks her clothing and places them in the drawers. Then gets into her night clothing and slips into the covers staring at the ceiling. 'So close. Yet so far away.' She sighs and rolls over pulling the covers over her body whispering under her breath. "Soon Kara. Soon."

\----------Lena's Place----------

Kara holds Lena close in bed and sighs softly relaxing into the covers. "Night Lena."

Lena snuggles into Kara's arms and smiles. "Goodnight my love."

Kara closes her eyes and then blinks hearing a voice she had not heard in years. Her heart skips a beat and a shiver runs up her spine. 'Was that' She shakes her head and furrows her brows. 'No. couldn't be." She sighs softly and squeezes Lena into her arms lightly. 'I wish it was tho.' She looks to the ceiling and through to the stars. 'Where ever you are Diana. I miss you.'


	9. My Immoral: Diana thinking of Kara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song: My Immoral  
> Artist: Evanescence  
> Album: Origin  
> Released: 2000  
> Songwriter(s): Ben Moody / David Hodges / Amy Lee
> 
> I OWN NOTHING. Just the idea of the Story.

\---------- National City, DEO, Day after Party----------

Supergirl lands on the balcony of the DEO with Lena in her arms gently releasing her, before she spots Alex and Maggie talking near Winn's station. "Oh, look Lena. They made it here. I hope we didn't miss anything."

Lena smiles wryly "You just do not want to miss anyone singing."

Supergirl grins at Lena and nods. "Yep! I can not wait to hear Ivy and Harley sing! OMG! Sarah is going to be here too! I bet she ends up singing to everyone." 

Lena smirks. "Well I have yet to meet Sarah, but from what I have heard I am sure you will get to hear her sing too. I can not wait to ask her how Guinevere was."

Supergirl tilts her head in thought before nodding at Lena's words. "I would want to ask about Morgana. From all the stories she seems misunderstood."

Lena's eyes flash gold for a moment at the name, and she stops in her steps gently grasping Supergirls arm feeling a bit dizzy. Reaching up with her free hand she lightly rubs her forehead and takes in a breath letting it out.

Supergirl looks to Lena and carefully slides her right hand over Lena's hand on her arm. "You okay Lena?"

Lena looks to Kara and nods. "Yes. Sorry. I haven't had one of those spells in a long time." She smiles at Kara and gives her arm a soft squeeze of assurance. "I'm okay hun."

"Alright, Lena. But you tell me if you feel any different. Please" Supergirl has that worried crinkle as she observes Lena.

Biting her lower lip Lena smiles. "Thank you for worrying about me sweetheart."

Supergirl winks at Lena and takes her hand as she walks towards Alex and Maggie. "Always."

Maggie looks up seeing Supergirl and Lena and pokes Alex in the side lightly. "Babe. They are here."

Alex looks to Supergirl and Lena and smiles. "Hey, guys. " She gives Maggie a peck on the cheek. "Thank you." Turning on her heel, she looks over her shoulder at the others. "Let's go to the Hangar. Sarah is here, and she brought her friend." 

Maggie having been filled in on what's going on grins mischievously and quickly follows Alex.

Lena arches her brow at the way Maggie looked and follows with Supergirl to the Hangar.

\---------- National City DEO Hangar inside the Wave Rider----------

Diana sighs watching Sarah doing her exercises. "You're dropping your left shoulder before you strike."

Sarah stops and looks at Diana. "I'm just doing the movements."

Diana rolls her eyes and stands up walking to Sarah. "Muscle memory. Always train with purpose. If you are dropping your shoulder now, you may end up doing it in a real fight." She grasps Sarah's shoulder and adjusts her stance.

Sarah smirks feeling Diana's hands and leans into her slightly. "Thank you." A seductive smirk plays upon her lips as she looks into Diana's eyes.

Diana arches her brow slightly seeing the look and rolls her eyes. "Ah. I see what you are doing." She releases Sarah and shakes her head. "Should we not be searching for this Reign person?"

Sarah sighs and relaxes moving towards the control panel. "Already tried. It seems my presence here as well as your cousins have already messed with the timeline. She didn't attack Supergirl again. Things have changed so we will just have to go about life until she shows again. But from what we saw on that video..." She smirks at Diana and wiggles her brows.

Diana fumes thinking about Reign hurting Kara and clinches her jaw. Then reaches up rubbing her temples thinking about the kiss shared between Reign and Kara. "Until we figure out this cure as you accidentally slipped about. It is best we be ready." 

Sarah nods. "Understandable."

Diana relaxes a bit with a sigh dropping her hand. "I'm sorry. I am just. I have not interacted with many people in the last few years. I am still trying to get used to this."

Sarah smiles. "Hey, I get it. Just keep in mind what your cousin said to you. Keep an open mind. Remember. I have seen the future. Things will get better."

Diana tilts her head. "You have seen the future." She moves slowly towards Sarah again and looks into her eyes searching. "You have been flirting with me." 

Sarah blushes with a smirk. "Yes on both counts."

Diana quietly watches Sarah for a few moments before asking. "Who are you with in the future?"

Sarah wiggles her brows. "Ah... Can not tell you. I can say this tho. I am not with just one person. I have multiple partners. All of whom know I am here." 

Diana blinks at that information. "Multiple? How many?"

Sarah reaches up and lightly drags her fingertips over Diana's jawline. "Humm." Leaning in she whispers close to Diana's ear. "Just keep an open mind." She steps back with a wink and walks towards her office.

Diana catches Sarah's wrist lightly and sighs before mumbling. "Do you have a Piano around here?"

Sarah stops feeling her wrist captured by Diana and turns to her with a soft smile. "Of Course. Gideon will help you." She lightly pats Diana's hand and slips from her grasp. "Take your time."

Gideon appears in her holographic human form. "If you would follow me, Princess." She turns and heads down the hallway leading Diana to the lounge where a Piano sits. She motions to it and smiles at Diana. "If you need sheet music just request it. It shall appear on the piano."

Diana follows and sighs softly feeling a little sad thinking about Kara. She nods her thanks to Gideon as she sits at the piano and stretches her fingers before running her fingers gently over the keys in checking that it's in tune, her mind lost in thought.

\---------- National City DEO Hangar outside the Wave Rider----------

Alex leads Lena, Maggie, and Supergirl to the hangar where the wave rider is. 

Sarah meets the others at the back of the Waverider and smiles seeing them. "Hello, again Supergirl." She winks at her then looks to the others. "Alex, Supergirl." She smirks playfully as she takes Maggie's hand. "Dimples." The takes Lena's hand and kisses the back of it. "Your highness."

Maggie blinks blushing slightly hearing dimples. "Actually I'm Maggie." She sakes Sarah's hand.

Lena arches her brow and blushes when Sarah kisses her hand. "Lena. I'm guessing your Sarah." wonders why this woman called her highness before her eyes flash for a split second to a golden hue then back to her lovely green.

Sarah grins seductively seeing the flash of Lena's eyes then releases her hand gently. "Well, ladies. Follow me. I think I may know where Diana is." 

Maggie had seen the flash of Lena's eyes and saw that Sarah had seen it too. for a few seconds, she was worried what it could mean but knowing Sarah saw it she decides to let things play out.

Alex nods to Sarah. "Lead the way."

Kara tries to look through the hull of the ship for this mystery person they are supposed to meet and arches her brow. "So who is this friend we are meeting?"

Sarah grins mischievously and wiggles her finger side to side at Supergirl. "Nuh-uh... You trying to peek. It is a surprise." She turns and leads them to where Diana is her brow arches hearing music and a shiver runs through her body thinking about Diana. 'Damn she is always so fucking hot when she plays'

\---------- National City, DEO, Hangar inside the Wave Rider----------

Diana has her eyes closed feeling the music as she Plays the piano, gently swaying to the melody as she sings in a soft broken whisper. "I'm so tired of being here... Suppressed by all my childish fears. And if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave. 'Cause your presence still lingers here, And it won't leave me alone." 

Kara gasps hearing the voice and takes off down the hall and stops at the window looking in her lips part as she stares seeing Diana at the piano and her heart breaks seeing how sad she looks.

Alex, Sarah, Maggie, and Lena all blink at Kara's actions and run down the hall. All stopping at the window and looking in having followed Kara's line of sight.

Lena reaches up and gently grasps Kara's arm in support seeing the sad woman in the room and the effect it's clearly having on her showing on Kara's face. She then looks into the room and listens to the beautiful song, her own heart breaking for this woman.

A tear rolls down Diana's cheek as she lets her emotions flow through her body singing, her voice slowly allowing her emotion and feeling through as the song becomes more alive. "These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real. There's just too much that time cannot erase." Thinking of Kara the last time she saw her. The times she was there for Kara after one of her nightmares seeing her planet explode. Letting the song build she sings out with her feelings true. " When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears. When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears. And I held your hand through all of these years." her voice falling softer thinking of Kara and how her heart still belongs to her. "But you still have, all of me." 

Alex wipes away a few tears from her own cheek wishing she had known about this beautiful woman and her obvious feelings for Kara. Thinking maybe if she had known she would have kept this woman from all this pain. She gently grasps Maggie's hand hearing her.

Maggie sniffles slightly seeing the pain on this woman singing as she clinches her jaw to keep her tears back.

Kara furrows her brows tears sliding down her cheeks and her free hand clinching where her heart is.

Lena takes in a soft breath feeling a tear trail down her cheek and bites her lower lip listening.

Sarah leans against the edge of the doorway near the window as she listens. A soft smile upon her lips as she watches silently.

Taking in a shuttering breath before she controls her voice and tone as sings out softly thinking about all Kara's light and her beautiful smile. "You used to captivate me by your resonating light. Now, I'm bound by the life you left behind. Your face it haunts, my once pleasant dreams. Your voice it chased away, all the sanity in me. " Her body stills for a moment thinking about how Kara let her behind at Themyscira. reaching up with her right hand covering her face then dragging it down slowly her face tilting up to the heavens before she looks down to the keys and places her fingers gently upon them once again and closes her eyes taking in a breath. 

Lena gently halts Kara's movement and looks into her eyes with understanding before motioning gently towards the woman singing. Hoping Kara understands that this woman. Whomever she maybe needs to get this out.

Kara's muscles twitch wanting to go into the room and stop this pain she is seeing, But the hand upon her arm halts her and she looks into Lena's eyes before nodding in understanding and adverts her attention back onto Diana.

Diana sways lightly as she sings feeling a weight slowly lifting from her heart as she sings. "These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real. There's just too much that time cannot erase." She slowly builds into the song again letting everything out. "When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears. When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears. And I held your hand through all of these years. But you still have, all of me."

Kara wipes away more tears listening as she watches Diana. Her heart feels like it broken into a million pieces for the woman she left behind then her eyes widen in understanding and she takes a step back. 'My fault...'

Lena grabs Kara's arm seeing the look on Kara's face and holds her arm tight shooting her a you better not run off look.

Alex sees the realization on Kara's face in the reflection of the window but refuses to look away from Diana singing so instead, she grasps Kara's other hand squeezing it and giving her a soft, sad smile.

Maggie hears Kara step back and sees the look on Lena's and Alex's faces then looks back to Diana singing and wipes the tears from her cheek.

Tears roll down Diana's cheek as she sings out with all her heart. "I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone. But though you're still with me, I've been alone all along." A whimper falls from her lips before she takes in a breath and sighs before controlling her voice and sings. "When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears. When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears. And I held your hand through all of these years. Her voice softens as a soft smile plays upon her lips thinking of still loving Kara even through all the pain of not having her there with her. "You still have all of me, me, me" Taking in a soft, shaky breath she lets her fingers play the last few notes. 

Sarah quietly steps from the doorway and watches the others. Knowing already how things play out she just smiles softly and gives a soft nod to Kara.

Lena hugs Kara gently before nodding towards where Diana is in the room and mouths go to her.

Kara kisses the back of Lena's hand before looking to the others for a moment. Then rushes into the room silently and stops just behind Diana's right shoulder. Her lips part to say Diana's name but nothing comes out as she feels her heart clench. Then she swallows and whispers. "Diana."

Diana feels the presence behind her but doesn't move thinking its just the familiar ghost of remembering Kara. Then upon hearing Kara's voice, she opens her eyes and slowly turns looking to find Kara there. Slowly looking up to her face and seeing her tears she takes in a slow breath. "You... You were not supposed to see this." She looks down at her hands and clenches her jaw,

Kara reaches out and takes Diana's right hand and lightly runs her fingertips over the back of her hand. Whispering. "Diana..." Reaching out with her free hand she gently cups Diana's chin and tilts her head so she looks at her. "Never hide from me. Please." She releases her chin and takes a careful step forward placing her hand over Diana's heart as she brings Diana's hand in her grasp and moves it over her own heart. She sits by her facing the opposite way. "You still have all of me too Diana." 

Diana takes her hand away from Kara's heart and clinches her jaw looking at the piano keys. "Your taken Kara. I have seen it."

Lena looks to Maggie, Alex, and Sarah and sighs softly. 

Maggie shakes her head with a soft smirk.

Alex facepalms and runs her fingers through her hair with a whisper. "Geez. so Many."

Sarah giggles softly watching them and then looks back into the room where Kara and Diana are before whispering. "But worth it."

Kara gently tilts Diana's gaze to her again and smiles. "I have been taken by you for years Diana." She shifts closer to Diana and whispers close to her ear as she gently tucks a stray hair behind her ear for her. "Diana. My heart loves with everything I have. I love you with everything I have. I love them with everything I have." She moves to straddle the piano bench and scoots until Diana is between her legs. Taking her hands she looks into her eyes. "Soulmates Diana."

Diana shivers feeling Kara's hands and she shifts her body to Karas before looking into her eyes. "Soulmates?" She looks over to the window and blushes seeing the others watching then her brow arches seeing the smirk on Sarah. "Oh." She looks back to Kara and bites her lower lip. "Well, that makes sense now."

Lena smiles watching them talk and the looks at Sarah. 

Alex kisses Maggie's hand gently then steps up to Lena and hugs her from behind. "It looks like it will be okay."

Sarah nods. "Yeah, I had like no worries."

Maggie snickers. "Says future girl. Of course, you have no worries. You already know and just won't share."

Sarah winks at Maggie. "Yep" Popping the P.

Kara grins having caught the look. "Ooohhh really?" She gently wiggles Diana side to side holding her hands. "Sarah has that effect on women." She smirks watching Diana. 

Diana blushes hearing Kara. "This is all new for me. I have been... Its been hard since you left. I had not felt anything since then. Until." She looks over at Sarah and rolls her eyes and shakes her head. Then her eyes fall on Maggie and she blushes more and murmurs. "Dimples"

Kara bursts out laughing seeing Diana look at Maggie as she hears the murmur and then grabs Diana and hugs her. "I love you, Diana." She pulls back smiling brightly. 

Diana blushes having forgotten Kara could hear so well. "It seems my heart has more room than I thought possible." She looks into Kara's eyes. "I shut everyone out. But now." She looks over at the others then blinks seeing Lena. "Morgana?"

Kara blinks hearing the name and follows Diana's line of sight. "Um. That's Lena." Kara looks to the others and motions for them to come in.

Sarah moves from the doorway and sits on a nearby couch adjusting and leaning forward watching Lena and Diana carefully.

Alex smiles and walks to Diana and Kara. "Diana. nice to see you again. This is my girlfriend. Maggie."

Maggie holds out her hand to Diana and smiles dimples and all. "You play beautifully"

Diana takes Maggie's hand and smiles. "Thank you. I'm sorry, it was so sad. Had I have known." She looks to Kara then back to Maggie. "Thank you." She bites the inside of her cheek looking at Maggie. "You're very beautiful."

Maggie blushes and then wiggles her brows with a cheeky smile. "Right back at you gorgeous."

Alex smiles and leads Maggie to the couch by Sarah.

Lena steps up to Kara's side and places her hand gently on her shoulder before looking to Diana and smiles. "I'm Lena." She holds her hand out and her eyes flash a soft gold holding the color a seductive smile plays upon her lips as she looks into Diana's eyes. "You have a lovely voice"

Diana blushes hearing Maggie then her gaze falls on Lena and her lips part taking in a soft breath. She stands from the bench and takes Lena's hand looking into her eyes then when she notices the color change she kneels and kisses the back of her hand. "Your Highness"

Kara blinks hearing Diana and arches her brow at the strange tone and movements. "Huh?" She looks from Diana to Lena and then gasps seeing Lena's eyes. "Uhhhhhh."

Sarah giggles watching and then stands walking over to Lena, Kara, and Diana. Looking to Lena she winks at her. "You want to Explain or shall I? It seems your waking up."

Lena gently pulls Diana's hand in a gesture for her to rise she hugs her firmly. "I have missed you, my love." 

Diana hugs Lena firmly, her feelings all over the place.

Kara gapes at them. "Wait, what?"

Alex arches her brow slowly. "Since when does Lena's eyes glow like that? And Lena knows Diana?"

Maggie looks back and forth between them all and she was all caught up on things until the glowing eyes thing and now even her detective skills are at a loss. "I'm just lost now."

Sarah smiles as she tries to explain. "Lena is Morgana. Well, She is also Lena. But both are one and the same. Let's just say reincarnation is real and go with that. Oh, and when I say, Morgana. I'm talking Camelot, King Arthurs sister. Oh. And was never evil. Just misunderstood."

Diana pulls from the hug and wipes away tears that had fallen. "So much in one day. I thought I had lost everything and now it's all right back in one day." She smiles beautifully and hugs Lena and Kara.

Kara opens and closes her mouth after the hug looking back and forth between Lena and Diana. "Uh... You." She points at Lena then looks at Sarah then back at Lena. "Morgana? Did I miss something? I mean I get the reincarnation thing, But Highness?"

Sarah goes to explain but stops when Lena places her hand gently on her arms. "I got it, sweetheart."

Lena stands regally looking at them and smiles softly. "I am Morgana former Queen of Camelot and Founder of Themyscira. I could have been Queen but I already had my hands full with Camelot after my brother's death. Yet the people I gave sanctuary on Themyscira always called me Queen even after I appointed Hippolyta Queen. Currently, I am Lena Luthor. I have lived multiple lives. Please forgive me but I must take my leave until Lena fully realizes I am here and we are one and the same. It is safer if you do not tell her as of yet or her powers will .. well lets just not tell her. I promise soon she will know everything."

Kara opens and closes her mouth before a squeek escapes. "What!? I can't keep secrets from Lena!"

Alex is just sitting there with her jaw on the floor.

Maggie snickers. "Geez, this group I swear. Next thing we will find out everyone here has powers of some sort sheesh!"

Sarah's eyes go wide and then she quickly schools her features.

Diana caught Sarahs look and shakes her head wondering what else is going to be reviled in the coming days. She looks to Lena and bites her lower lip before stepping into her space and nods. "I await your return, my love." She lightly kisses Lena's lips and blushes seeing the glow has returned to green. She clears her throat and steps back slightly fidgiting.

Lena blinks having found that Diana was somehow kissing her and she blushes. "Um. Nice to meet you too"

Kara stands and looks into Lena's eyes and then looks back to Diana and arches her brow. "Sooo yeahh." She shifts slightly and rubs the back of her neck trying to think. "Lena. Diana trained me to fight over my summers when I was younger." She bites her lower lip and looks to Diana. "I kind of fell in love with her. But was too young to understand the feelings."

Diana smiles softly and looks between them. "I have always loved Kara. Not in the same way until the last summer we spent together. I felt my feelings changing to more than just friends but I didn't act on them as she was still too young. Even if she was mentally technically 42 years of age in the body of an 18-year-old." She looks to the others. "The last time I felt that kind of love was Morgana."

Alex and Maggie nod slowly now understand all that's gone on so far.

Kara mouths Oh. Then smiles looking between Lena and Diana.

Lena arches her brow thinking she missed something but decides to let it go as she got to kiss yet another beautiful woman. "Well. I'm happy things are working out." She gently takes Diana's hand again and looks into her eyes. "If you need a place to stay I have room in my apartment. Also." She looks to Sarah and takes her hand as well. "We wish to ask you both if you would like to join us for a little ladies vacation I am hosting on one of my islands. Kara needs the rest and sunshine and I am sure Alex and Maggie could use a little downtime."

Diana nods and looks to Sarah. "I'm willing, but what of this Reign problem?"

Kara seems to snap out of it and decides its best to just go with the flow. "We could fly back in no time at all if something pops up."

Sarah then clears her throat and arches her brow. "Uh yeah. Time machine..."

Maggie laughs. "Yeah, Nuff said." She then seems to realize something and tilts her head. "Wait a sec... Where is Music Meister and Mister Mxyzptlk? I mean.." She looks at Diana and arches her brow. "You were singing."

Alex looks at Diana and nods. "Yeah, she is right. How come there didn't pop out like with the rest of us?"

Diana blushes and fidgets. "Well, I didn't need to be enchanted to do that. I play Piano and sing to work my feelings out. That maybe why they didn't pop in. That and my cousin knows I'd launch him into the sun." Smirks at the thought of doing so. "Ever hear of Icarus? That story was made up by Diodorus after the last time I threw Cupid into the sun."

Maggie laughs imagining Music Meister being tossed into the sun. 

Alex's eyes go wide as she looks at Diana. "What? Seriously!?"

Kara snickers and nods. "Yeah, I already heard about this story. Where do you think I got the idea of throwing people into the sun as a threat."

Maggie shivers remembering the threat. "Yeah. By the way thanks for the shovel talk."

Alex squeaks. "KARA!?"

Kara blushes and shrugs. "I wouldn't have really done it.. Maybe." Smirks and winks at Maggie.

Diana laughs fully for the first time in years listening to them going back and forth and for the first time its tears of happiness.


End file.
